Acosadora
by sonrais777
Summary: Félix está harto de los acosos de Bridgette pero cuando descubra a una verdadera acosadora verá que las cosas pueden tornarse en verdad oscuras...
1. Acosadora

**Hola a todos! He aquí una pequeña historia de nuestros personajes favoritos del PV para este mes de Octubre. Quizás un poco oscura, pero entretenida, tranquilos, quienes me conocen saben cómo terminan mis historias. Y esta historia contará solo con 5 capítulos, no más. Así que sin más qué decir aparte de que espero ver algún cameo de estos personajes que me encantan… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 1.

Acosadora.

Félix estaba acostumbrado a tener que lidiar con los constantes admiradores. Pero siempre intentaba poner su mejor cara y ser lo más educado posible. Así que cosas como cursis cartas de amor y regalos eran cosas que ya estaba acostumbrado y que le parecían tan vacías como las chicas que se lo mandaban, por suerte Natalie estaba lista para interceptar todo eso en su casa. Siempre intenta ser amable aunque claro, hay excepciones.

-¡Hola Félix!- saludó Bridgette que fue hacia él casi tropezando sobre sus propios pies al verlo ingresar a la escuela. Félix solo siguió caminando rezando para que no lo siguiera, cosa que ella hizo.- Tengo un par de boletos para ir al cine y quisiera saber si...

-No.- contestó pasando de largo.

-Pero aun no sabes que...

-Si es alguna invitación de tu parte la respuesta es siempre y será no. No importa cuánto lo intentes.- el mechón de cabello de Bridgette decayó al igual que su ánimo. Félix fue a su casillero donde Allan ya le esperaba testigo de lo acontecido.

-En serio quieres firmar tu sentencia de muerte, viejo. Aly y Allegra ya te tienen en su lista negra por las veces que has puesto a Bridgette triste.

-Como si me importara. Lo único que quiero es que me deje en paz.

-Vamos Félix. ¿Qué tienes contra Bridgette? Digo, es linda, inteligente, graciosa y te ha hecho unos bocadillos que bien te has zampado a escondidas.- Félix se sintió incómodo, en eso tenía razón, pero tenía que concentrarse en lo esencial.

-Es una acosadora. Igual que todas las chicas que me siguen y me piden autógrafos.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- al abrir su casillero Félix vio algunas cartas y Allan silbó al ver el pequeño montón.

-Vale. Aunque estas son menos que la última vez, tu mirada matadora ya las está poniendo a raya. Pero creo que te equivocas con respecto a Brid. Te dejo, voy a intentar que mi novia y su amiga no te maten cuando te vean entrar al salón.- Allan se fue entre risas y Plagg aprovechó para salir y posarse sobre los guantes de esgrima de Félix que estaban en el casillero.

-Vaya que eres frío. Sabes, aceptar una invitación de parte de esa chiquilla no te matará.

-Mi orgullo moriría. Además, yo estoy enamorado de Ladybug. No de la patosa de Bridgette.- Plagg suspiró.

-A veces las apariencias engañan. Si no vez más allá de una persona te perderás de mucho.- Félix arqueó la ceja ante la extraña sabiduría que su kwami demostraba. Suspiró no deseando darle la razón y tras dejarle un pedazo de queso se marchó a sus clases.

Todo marchó como era habitual, Claudia casi encima de él. Allegra y Aly mandando con sus miradas amenazas de muerte, Allan hablándole sobre temas de los cuales encontraba entretenidos, y Bridgette algo decaída sin verlo. Pero sabía que sería por poco tiempo, ella siempre terminaba por volver a sonreír y brillar como era su costumbre, y no se equivocó cuando la vio reír y jugar con sus amigas y Claude en el receso. Era siempre lo mismo, ya esperaba que esa tarde volviese a intentar invitarlo.

De repente vio a Claude alzarla de sus caderas y darle varias vueltas en el aire.

Su ojo tuvo un ligero tic. Había algo en aquella escena que lo irritaba de sobremanera, la forma en que reían, en que este se tomaba unas confianzas que no debían ser propias de un amigo… ¡¿Pero qué le importaba?! Decidió ignorarlo y seguir su almuerzo con Allan que le estaba contando sobre la hermana de su novia. Sintió pena por él. O al menos era así hasta que se distrajo y Allan lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una gran sonrisa.

-Parece que ves mucho a Brid.- ese tic en el ojo volvió.

-Hacen demasiado escándalo, obviamente llaman la atención.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Mejor deja de mirarme así o te haré una llave como la que te hizo la hermana de Aly.- Allan sonrió con un brillo en los ojos.

-¡Si me escuchas!- Félix suspiró. Era su amigo pero a veces no lo toleraba…

Al regresar a clases lo primero que hizo fue sacar de su maleta la libreta para la siguiente clase, pero algo llamó su atención, un sobre rosa cayó de entre sus cosas. Lo tomó y lo vio detenidamente. Rosa y con un sello de corazón.

-Qué rayos…

Se sintió ofendido por la violación a su espacio personal. Nadie hasta entonces había puesto esa clase de cosas en su mochila, solo en el casillero. Y solo podía pensar en una persona que podría hacer eso. Así que cuando la vio entrar, rodeó su mesa y le extendió la carta de modo despectivo.

-Te he dicho que no iría contigo a ninguna parte así que déjame en paz.- Bridgette lo miró confundida y luego la carta.

-Yo no envié eso.

-No mientas. Esto tiene tu sello.- soltó cada vez más irritado y le puso en la mano la carta con más brusquedad de la que hubiese querido.- No te atrevas a volverlo a hacer y tocar mis cosas.

-¡Oye! Para el carro Agreste.- intervino Aly.- Bridgette no te pudo dejar esa carta porque estuvo con nosotras todo el tiempo. Y no es la única chica tras de ti. Tienes a media escuela y también está Claudia.

-¡A mí no me metas con el grupo de admiradoras como a Bridgette, Cesaire!- soltó Claudia con desprecio y se acercó para quitarle el sobre a Bridgette.- Lo de mi Félichoo y yo es algo diferente y más profundo que simple fanatismo como aquí con Britonta. Y ni loca mandaría una carta tan cursi como esta.- y sin más la rompió frente a todos. Allegra se dio un golpe en la frente.

-¿Sabes que existía la posibilidad de ver quien había mandado la carta si es que estaba firmada?

-¡Tonterías! Aquí tienen a su acosadora número uno. No tienen que buscar más.- aseveró señalando a Bridgette que frunció el ceño molesta.

-¡Que no he sido yo! Lo digo en serio.

-Ya basta.- dijo Claude mirando a Claudia y a Félix.- Si ella dice que no fue no lo es. Así que ya dejen a Brid en paz.

Claudia se fue a su lugar restándole importancia al asunto con ese aire de diva que se cargaba y Félix al ver a Bridgette, esta evitó su mirada. Por alguna razón no le gustó la desazón de la culpa, pero había tenido sus razones para sospechar, después de todo era la perfecta candidata. Aly acompañó a su amiga a su lugar y ya sentadas Bridgette suspiró a lo bajo.

-Brid, no te pongas triste. Eres inocente.

-Pero no menos sospechosa. Tal vez… me lo merezco.- dijo con pesar sin saber que Félix la había escuchado.

Quiso decir algo, pero el maestro llegó y ya no pudo hacerlo…

La hora de deportes le parecía a Félix una materia de lo más fastidiosa. Tenía un excelente estado físico por su trabajo de modelo y no contar con ser Chat Noir, pero prefería hacerlo a estar con Claudia que supo zafarse de la clase con alguna ridícula excusa. El resto corría por todo el patio intentando acabar las cinco vueltas impuestas por el joven maestro. Félix llevaba un ritmo constante estando a mediados del grupo. Allan, que iba detrás, parecía ya caer desmayado en esa que era la tercera vuelta, pero el moreno se las arregló para poder estar a su ritmo.

-O-Oye... baja un poco el ritmo ¿quieres?

-Deberías hacer más ejercicio.- reprochó a su amigo pero igualmente bajó el ritmo.

-Hombre, dejaré de comer tantas frituras... Pero no es mi condición de la que quería hablar. Sino de quien crees que te haya dejado la carta.

-Ni idea.- gruñó molesto.

-Porque... si hubiera sido Brid ella lo hubiese hecho de frente... ufff, ya sabes cómo es.- Félix lo pensó. Tenía razón, Bridgette siempre le decía todo de frente. Cartas, invitaciones, dulces. Se sintió como un idiota de haber dudado de ella.

-O tal vez sabe que la rechazaré de frente y ahora prefiera hacerlo de esa forma.

-Eso ni tú te la crees.

-Ni un poco.- de repente se escuchó una exclamación cuando Bridgette cayó al suelo. Todos se acercaron, y Félix quiso pasar de largo entre un espacio en que sus ojos le traicionaron, vio como las suelas de los zapatos de Bridgette estaban rotas.

-¿Estás bien Bridgette?- preguntó Allegra preocupada.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-¡Ja! Mira nada más.- Claudia se había acercado al grupo.- Qué porquería de zapatos te compran para que se rompan así. Aunque siendo tus tíos unos simples panaderos con una cafetería de quinta... - se burló cruelmente y Bridgette estuvo a punto de írsele encima pero el joven profesor intervino.

-Parece sentirse demasiado bien para decir que se sentía débil hace unos minutos, señorita Bourgeois. Unas diez vueltas le sentaran de maravilla.- Claudia palideció.

-Espere profesor.- dijo Alix que tomó una de las zapatillas.- Esto lo rompieron a posta. Mire los cortes que tiene.- Félix estudió la zapatilla que tenía el profesor en su mano, era verdad, en la parte de adelante se veía un corte recto de lo que parecía haber sido intencional. El profesor vio con dureza a los alumnos y luego relajó la mirada hacia Bridgette.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

-Sí.- dijo ignorando el escozor que sentía en la rodilla.

-Bien. Que alguien te acompañe para que te pongan algo y regreses al salón.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó furiosa Claudia y el profesor la fulminó en el acto.

-¿Algo que decir?- Claudia guardó silencio

-Yo le acompaño profesor.- se ofreció Allegra y el maestro asintió. Bridgette y Allegra fueron a la enfermería, se veía una leve cojera de parte de Bridgette. El profesor tocó su silbato para seguir con el ejercicio que algunos siguieron enseguida. Pero Allan, Aly, Claude y Félix miraron en dirección a donde Bridgette se había ido.

-¿Quien habra hecho eso?- preguntó Allan y Aly rodó los ojos.

-Te apuesto a que Claudia tuvo que ver.

-Te apuestas todo.- dijo Claude.- Puede que tengas razón. ¿Y qué opinas Agreste?

-Solo pienso que me fue bueno que no se lastimara de gravedad. Claudia debería aprender que sus tonterías a veces van demasiado lejos.- comenzó a correr de nuevo, para disgusto de Allan que de nuevo tuvo que volver al ejercicio. Pero la jornada todavía no acababa...

Al regresar al salón de clases, la señorita Bustier estaba en el aula con Bridgette que tenía solo una pequeña gaza en la rodilla. Se notaba que las dos estaban hablando ya que Bridgette se había reído a lo bajo antes de que entraran.

-Bueno chicos, bienvenidos. Tómense diez minutos para descansar, después necesito que lean y me hagan un ensayo corto de la lectura de la página 35.

Muchos agradecieron a su comprensiva maestra, sin embargo Félix deseaba poder hacer el ensayo. Ya había leído la historia sin abreviar del libro y solo tenía que hacer uso de su magnífica memoria para hacerlo. Metió su mano en su maleta y sacó su elegante estuche de plumas, un regalo de su padre, lo abrió pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que faltaba su pluma fuente, otro regalo de su padre. Su estuche de plumas solo tenía su lápiz, y otras plumas fuentes, una de color vino que era la roja y otra blanca que era la azul, faltaba la pluma fuente negra con que normalmente escribía.

-Félix, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Allan al verlo revolver sus cosas.

-No encuentro mi pluma y estoy seguro que la dejé en mi estuche.

-Revisa bien, se te habrá caído entre tus cosas.- y así lo hizo. Félix sacó sus cosas de su mochila pero nada apareció. Todo estaba en orden en que debía estar, incluido el olor a camembert. Y definitivamente no había sido Plagg, ya que estaba más entretenido con su teléfono en el casillero que en jugar con sus cosas.

-Esto ya es el colmo.- dijo seguro que alguien debió haberla tomado.- Alguien tomó mi pluma.- dijo lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado.

-Tal vez fue Bridgette, después de todo ella llegó antes al salón que todos.- soltó Claudia con una sonrisa. Y Selina se rió con una risilla tonta.

-Es cierto. Escuché que las acosadoras gustan de tomar las cosas de quienes acechan.

-¡Ya está bien par de víboras!- se levantó Aly molesta deseosa de callarlas.

-Solo decimos la verdad.- dijo Claudia y Félix se giró a ver a Bridgette que al notar su mirada ella palideció.

-Y-Yo no fui, en serio.

-Mentira. Confiesa.- le acusó Claudia entre risas con Selina.

-Si serán brujas.- se quejó Claude dispuesto a callarlas y la maestra aplaudió para poner orden.

-Suficiente. Para que lo sepan cuando llegué su compañera apenas entraba al salón, así que basta de acusaciones. Félix, busca tu pluma y si no la encuentras dímelo para empezar a tomar medidas.

-Claro.- Félix miró a Bridgette de reojo, ella había sido la primera en llegar al salón. Afiló su mirada y apretó su mandíbula.

-No sé si es verdad.- susurró para que ella solo le escuchase.- Pero si fuiste tú, quiero mi pluma de vuelta.- al ver la expresión de Bridgette se arrepintió enseguida. Fue como si le hubiese dado una bofetada. Otra vez se había equivocado. Quiso disculparse, pero de su boca no saliónada y se sentó a hacer su ensayo en tinta azul.

Ese definitivamente no era su día…

Cuando las clases terminaron, Félix tomó sus cosas y fue el primero en salir. La consciencia no le permitía ver a Bridgette. Si antes le había hecho sentir mal por su constante acoso, esta vez la había acusado sin pruebas. Nunca se había sentido más bajo y vil. En pocas palabras, al nivel de Claudia y Selina.

-¡Hey!- Plagg se quejó cuando lo recogió de forma no tan delicada y lo metió a su maleta. Salió de los casilleros para toparse con Bridgette que lo miraba con esos grandes ojos azules, pareció querer decirle algo pero desvió la mirada por algo detrás de ella, seguramente la habían llamado desde el salón. Salió a paso rápido a donde su chofer lo esperaba, sin notar ni por un segundo el suave click de una cámara de fotos a su costado...

Esa noche Félix no podía concentrarse en sus deberes. Había tomado otra pluma fuente de su escritorio, pero le molestaba enterarse que Plagg no había tenido que ver en la desaparición de la primera. Suspiró frustrado y cerró los libros y libretas.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? Pareces un gato enfurruñado.- dijo Plagg desde el computador.

-No empieces, Plagg.

-Esas de peor humor de lo habitual. No me digas que esa chiquilla de coletas te estuvo acosando de nuevo.

Por alguna razón la palabra acoso le molestó esta vez. Vale, lo había pensado mucho. Ella era insistente, DEMASIADO insistente. Pero esta vez cuando Claudia se burló de ella, no creyó que Bridgette mereciera más ese título de acosadora. Tal vez por la carta y la desaparición de su pluma, seguro que una fan lo había hecho.

Gruñó entre dientes y se levantó para mirar a la ventana y luego a su anillo, sin mirar a Plagg.

-Creo que necesito salir.

-¿Qué? ¡No seas así! ¡Ya me acomodé!

-Plagg Transfórmame.

-¡Me quejaré con los de protección animal! ¡Noooooo!

Lejos de allí, la imagen de Félix salir de la escuela se pegó con extremo cuidado en aquella blanca pared. Los dedos presionaron la cinta adhesiva con firmeza y luego se deslizaron hasta el rostro de Félix delineando su contorno con delicadeza y ternura. Sonrió ampliamente ante la imagen del rubio y después tomó otra donde Félix había sido tomado por un abrazo sorpresa de Claudia cuando tenía un vaso de café en la mano. Una tachuela se clavó en el rostro de esta.

-Con que no te gustan las cartas de amor. Ya veremos qué dices después. Ya lo verás mi amor, esa bruja pagará. Y en cuanto a ti...- sus fríos ojos se posaron sobre otra foto donde la imagen mostraba a Félix que estaba frente a Bridgette, pero esta imagen tenía tachuelas por todas partes.- Ya me las arreglare contigo para que no molestes a mí adorado Félix. Voy a demostrarte cuánto te amo...- y con una torcida mueca, se alejó. Tenía cosas que hacer para el día de mañana.

…

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Lo sé, es corto, pero es el inicio de ago más torcido que hará a Félix sentir lo que es en verdad que un loco te siga, los otros capítulos serán más largos, lo prometo. Así que dejen review! Nada de tomatazos! Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	2. Con sangre

**Hola a todos! Vaya, la verdad no esperaba que a muchos les gustara el primer capítulo. En fin, agradezco de corazón sus reviews y su apoyo. También agradezco a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie y espero algun día otro cameo de estos dos. Y bueno, sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 2.

Con sangre.

Chat Noir saltaba y corría por sobre Paris. La sensación de libertad, dejando atrás la perfecta mascara de Félix Agreste era el mayor placer de todos al terminar el día. La poca gente que lo veía lo saludaba y admiraba, no por salir en revistas, su fama o por su padre, sino por sus actos heroicos que había ejecutado junto con su bella dama de rojo y puntos negros. Esa noche podría ser más perfecta si ella estuviera con él dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que eran únicas y exclusivas para él.

Y fue que la vio. No había pensado que estaba tan cerca de la cafetería Dupain-Cheng, pero lo había hecho, quizás inconscientemente. Pero la vio. Bridgette estaba en su balcón viendo la hermosa vista de la ciudad con expresión melancólica.

Gruñó exasperado. Maldita fuera su consciencia. Se acercó y aprovechando su distracción se agazapó detrás de ella y con una sonrisa traviesa se acercó y la tomó de los hombros.

-¡Buuu!

-¡Kyaaa!- Chat Noir no se esperó la llave de judo que lo dejó en el suelo.- ¡¿Chat Noir?! ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- se inclinó para ayudarlo a levantarse y Chat sintió que el karma lo había hecho pagar por lo que le hizo. Este se obligó a reír.

-Bueno, pasaba por el vecindario y te vi.- este se levantó de un ágil salto. Su orgullo no le hubiese permitido ser ayudado.- Parecías triste.- dijo apoyando su adolorida espalda en el barandal pero enmascarando su dolor con una sonrisa. Bridgette suspiró y volvió al barandal.

-No he tenido un buen día.

-Puedes contarme, soy un experto en esa clase de días.- Bridgette sonrió y comenzó con la clara confianza que siempre tenía en él como Ladybug.

-El chico que me gusta volvió a rechazar una invitación mía. Ni siquiera me dio oportunidad de decir que era para una película que sé que le gusta.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Quería ir con él a verla, ya que en ella aparece su madre...- Chat la miró con grandes ojos. No se esperaba aquello.- Supe que la iban a dar en un festival de películas en el cine y quise darle los boletos, ya si no iba conmigo pues... al menos solo o con alguien más.

-¡Seguro que si lo vuelves a invitar aceptar los boletos!- Bridgette pasó por alto el repentino entusiasmo de Chat.

-Quizás lo vuelva a intentar mañana. Y si no... ¿no te interesarían a ti?- estuvo a punto de gritar que si los aceptaría aunque fuera con ella, pero se aclaró aparentando esa coqueta naturalidad felina.

-Miau, ¿me estás invitando?

-¿Yo? Ni en tus sueños.- Chat se pasó sus garras por su cabello.

-Seria genial ir con mi lady, pero te sugiero que lo invites. Quizás al final te lleves una sorpresa.- Bridgette sonrió y asintió.

-Gracias Chat. Aunque no creo que esté de humor. Después de lo que te dije se molestó porque alguien le metió una carta en la valija y después le robaron una pluma fuente. Debe estar furioso conmigo.

-¿Y por qué debería?

-Porque cree que fui yo. A veces soy algo... insistente. No me gusta rendirme.

-Ya...- Chat se mordió la lengua para no decir nada más.

-Pero yo nunca le dejaría una carta entre sus cosas. Sé cuánto le molestan esas cosas ni mucho menos tomar algo de él.

Chat torció la boca, al parecer Bridgette era mucho más considerada que cualquiera de sus admiradoras a excepción a lo que refiere a su espacio personal.

-Y en la salida Claudia Bourgeois me acusó con el director de robar la pluma.

-¿Qué?- eso no se lo esperaba, por eso ella había volteado al salón. Seguro Claudia volvió a acusarla.- Fue tan humillante, registraron mis cosas como si fuera una ladrona. Mi moral está por los suelos...

-Hey, tranquila. Mañana será otro día. Las cosas malas se esfuman tarde o temprano. Verás que todo se arregla.- Bridgette se sintió mejor y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa a ese gato que la animaba ahora como la simple Bridgette.

-¿Te gustaría unos bocadillos? Hoy tenemos unos choux de chocolate especiales con relleno de crema de coco.- Chat ahora parecía un felino hambriento.

-¡Miauncantado!- Bridgette se rió entre dientes al verlo prácticamente babear. Debía admitir que era lindo cuando se ponía como un gato.

Chat Noir regresó a su cuarto casi a medianoche, se lo había pasado bien y su estómago estaba lleno y contento. Suspiró a lo bajo.

-Transformación fuera.- Plagg voló alrededor al ser expulsado del anillo y fue directo hacia su amado cojín.

-Eres un desconsiderado. Usarme para tus escapadas nocturnas. No hay derecho.- Félix se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama sin reaccionar al reproche, solo se quedó mirando al techo.- ¿Pero qué te pasa? Pareces más cansado de lo habitual.

-Nada.- Plagg sonrió de lado.

-Ya veo. Estas pensando en esa chiquilla.

-Claro que no.- gruñó mintiendo miserablemente. La mirada de Plagg empezaba a incomodarle, así que se levantó revolviendo un poco su cabello.

-Voy a darme un baño para dormir. Y no se te ocurra poner tu queso en mi cama.

-Amargado.- Félix cerró la puerta sin desear ver la sonrisa burlona de Plagg que se hizo más amplia al ver a su portador tan contrariado con esa chica. Quizás un día pueda abrir esos ojos de una vez por todas.

No quería ir a la escuela. Definitivamente no deseaba ver a Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, pero como la mayoría de las cosas en su vida, no todo sale como debería ser. Así que al llegar a la escuela, inspeccionó el lugar buscando a Bridgette. No necesitó de mucho para encontrarla. La campana sonó y ella literalmente lo encontró al chocar con él y caer al suelo juntos.

-Ya con estas son dos veces…- murmuró llevando la cuenta de cuantas veces Bridgette lo tiraba al suelo.

-Auch... Lo siento yo...

-Fue mi culpa.- gruñó molesto. Obviamente era su culpa, ¿a quién se le ocurría esperar a la reina de los desastres en plena entrada?

-¡Félix!- se levantó y le ofreció la mano.- Oh, cielos, lo siento tanto.

-Fíjate por donde vas.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento de verdad!- repitió haciendo reverencias con su cabeza y Félix aceptó la mano que le ofrecía debido al dolor en su coxis.

-Ya para. No pasó nada de todas formas.- se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones con cierta desgana.

-Aun así quiero ofrecerte disculpas. Es que se me hizo tar... ¡LA CAMPANA! ¡Se nos hace tarde!- quiso volver a correr pero una mano sujetó su característico mechón de cabello deteniéndola en el acto.

-Alto ahí.- Bridgette se quedó quieta y se giró a ver a Félix cuando este le soltó. Félix de repente parecía muy incómodo, y su boca se movía como si estuviese degustando algo amargo y con la mirada en algún punto a su izquierda.- Yo quería decirte que... Siento lo de ayer.- soltó con un tono grave al no estar tan acostumbrado a disculparse.- No debí haber dicho lo que dije... Ni culparte. Tú... Tú nunca harías ese tipo de cosas. Lo siento.- le pareció una disculpa escueta pero al fijar su vista se quedó estático al verla temblar y con pequeñas lagrimas amenazando salir.- ¿Bridgette?

-L-Lo siento. Es que... me alegro que no creas que fui yo la que hizo todo eso…- sorbió como niña pequeña y Félix sacó un pañuelo para limpiarle la nariz. Su lado Chat Noir quiso reírse cuando sonó algo similar a una corneta.

-Ya está. Y no llores o pensaran que te hice algo malo. Por cierto... ¿aun tienes esos boletos?- Bridgette asintió con rapidez.- Pues... ¿para qué día son? Podré hacer un hueco en mi agenda.

-Félix... quizás estés medio dormido para decirme esto pero gracias...- dijo aún con lágrimas en los ojos, extasiada de felicidad con teléfono en mano.

-Espera, ¿lo estás grabando?

-Para que no digas después de que me lo he inventado.

-Bridgette...- Félix deseo romperle el teléfono pero Bridgette se alejó de él dando de saltos de felicidad que le recordó a una de las hadas de Sueño de una noche de verano de Shakespeare. Ese sería un laaaaaaargo día…

Las clases avanzaron de forma normal, y a mitad del periodo, Bridgette soltó un suspiro al salir del salón, y Aly y Allegra le miraron curiosas.

-Oye, Brid, ¿qué tienes?- preguntó Aly.- Parece como si Félix te hubiese dado los buenos días.- Allegra rodó los ojos.

-Aly, por favor.

-¿Qué? En serio parece en la luna.- Bridgette vio a sus amigas y sonrió.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que...- Félix, Allan y Claude estaban lejos del grupo pero los chillidos de las amigas de Bridgette se escucharon por toda la escuela.

-¿Y a esas que les pasa?- preguntó Claude asustado por tremendos gritos y Félix bajó los hombros.

-Solo hazte a la idea que está demostrado que el hombre nunca entenderá la mente femenina.- Allan se rió y Claude aguantó la risa.

-Oh, vaya. Félix Agreste hizo un chiste.- Félix rodó los ojos pero miró al grupo de chicas que abrazaban a Bridgette.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- exclamó Allegra.- Brid, no sabes lo feliz que estamos por ti.

-Gracias chicas, solo espero que al final no se arrepienta.

-/!Si lo hace lo matamos!/- exclamaron en un tono gutural causando un escalofrío a Bridgette que estuvo segura ver llamas detrás de ella, pero luego rió.

-Vamos chicas, no digan eso. Después de lo de ayer...

-Lo de ayer fue desagradable.- dijo Allegra mientras caminaban a los casilleros a recoger material para la siguiente clase como todos. Aly asintió.

-Es cierto, yo estaría histérica de saber que alguien vio entre mis cosas.

-No creo que nadie quiera ver tus revistas de chismes.- le picó Allegra ganándose una mirada furibunda de Aly.

-Félix debió sentir violada su intimidad.- dijo Bridgette al tomar un libro de su casillero.- Félix detesta que se metan con sus cosas. Cualquiera se sentiría horrible si un desconocido hurga entre tus cosas y te quita algo que puede ser importante o con valor sentimental.

-Tienes razón.- asintió Allegra.- Solo esperemos que no se vuelva a repetir.

Un chillido inhumano vino del otro lado de los casilleros y Claudia apareció con un exagerado paso de ballet loca de felicidad con una carta en su mano.

-¡Félix mi amor!- se lanzó al rubio que apenas entraba con Claude y Allan y no pudo esquivarla a tiempo. Bridgette deseó lanzarla muy lejos de Félix al verla restregarse a él.- Cariño, eres todo un romántico. Ya he recibido tu carta.

-¿Pero de que rayos hablas?- dijo intentando quitársela de encima pero los brazos de Claudia se cerraron como boas constrictoras arrebatándole el aire.

-Pues de tu preciosa carta de amor, tontito.- dijo agitando una hoja de papel con un sobre negro.

-Eso no es mío...- logró decir cuando al fin pudo escapar con sus costillas adoloridas.

-¡Claro que sí! Escucha... _**Mi amada Claudia, ya no puedo aparentar más. Tras este duro exterior vive un alma anhelante que desea tu amor como un loco. Mi amorcito, mi bella doncella de voz de ángeles. Solo pienso en estrecharte entre mis brazos para saciarme de tus besos de día y de noche. Tu amado por siempre, tu Felichoo.**_

Todos los presentes, a excepción de Selina, tenían cara de asco. Nadie creería tremenda mentira y por supuesto Claude y Kim fueron quienes rompieron en carcajadas.

-¡Dios... esto es hilarante!

-¡Ni de broma Agreste escribiría algo tan empalagoso!- Claudia los miró indignada.

-Félix, diles a estos plebeyos que me escribiste esta carta.

-Por última vez yo no escribí eso. Seguro te han jugado una broma.

-¡Imposible! ¡Incluso tiene tu colonia!- se pegó la carta en el rostro y aspiró su aroma.- No hay duda que es tuya.

-Primero muerto...- masculló con hastío.

Rose que no dejaba de ver la escena, de repente miró curiosa a Claudia.

-Claudia, tienes algo rojo en la mejilla.- dijo señalando la parte afectada en su propia mejilla y fue que todos lo notaron

-¿De qué hablas? Selina, el espejo.- su fiel lacaya le dio el espejo y vio con horror una mancha roja e hinchada en su rostro.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- sus manos pasaron por la mancha, ardía y escocía demasiado. Y todos vieron como esa mancha no solo empezaba a hacerse más grande, sino que la punta de su nariz y sus dedos también empezaban a picarle. Claudia soltó la carta rascándose sin parar, desesperada ante la mirada atónita de todos soltando de gritos...

La señorita Mendeleiev dejó caer su libro con fuerza al escritorio, apoyando su peso en la mano en el escritorio.

-Esto que ha pasado no es una broma. La señorita Bourgeois sufrió de una horrible erupción en el rostro y manos por culpa de algo que tenía esa carta. Si alguien sabe quién pudo ser que lo diga ahora.- todo mundo estaba mirándose, estaban seguros al menos que nadie del salón pudo haber hecho eso, aunque Claudia se lo mereciera.

-¿Quién crees tú quien fue?- susurró Bridgette a Aly que negó con la cabeza.- No lo sé. Pero hay muchos que detestan a Claudia en la escuela que sería difícil saber.

Una mano al frente se alzó enfrente del grupo.

-Yo sé quién fue. Fue Dupain-Cheng.- acusó Selina con el dedo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Bridgette se levantó de su lugar indignada.- Eso es mentira. ¿Por qué habría yo de hacerlo?

-Porque Claudia rompió tu patética carta de amor el otro día.

-¿Cuantas veces tendré que repetirlo? ¡Esa carta no era mía!

-¡Suficiente!- gritó la maestra golpeando con la palma el escritorio.- Señorita Dupain-Cheng, acompáñeme un momento.

-¡Eso no es justo!- exclamó Claude y Aly ya sacaba su teléfono.

-Esto es un abuso. No tienen pruebas contra Brid.

-Profesora.- se levantó Félix con esa parsimonia aprendida de su padre.- Le puedo decir que ella no pudo ser. Llegamos al mismo tiempo a la escuela y ella no tuvo tiempo para hacer de lo que se le acusa.

-Tomaré en cuenta su opinión. Vamos.- aun así Bridgette salió del salón, no sin antes dedicarle a Félix una leve sonrisa de resignación como agradecimiento. Allegra se levantó furiosa de su lugar apoyando sus manos en la mesa de laboratorio.

-Juro que si castigan a Bridgette te romperé esa narizota que tienes, Selina.- Selina ahogó una exclamación indignada y giró su cabeza con desdén, pero era obvio que por cómo se movía en su asiento y agarraba su nariz, temía por su integridad física.

En la hora del receso Bridgette estaba de nuevo con sus amigos comiendo un pedazo de quiche gustosa después de relatar lo acontecido en la sala del director.

-¿Entonces Claudia también te acusó?- preguntó Aly- Es oficial, ella y Selina son unas víboras.

-Aunque no tengo ni idea como pudieron entender a Claudia.- dijo Claude con una sonrisa de lado.- Tenia los labios tan inflados que daba miedo.- Allan rió entre dientes.

-Eso es cierto. Eran como globos a punto de explotar entre sangre y pus.

-Estamos comiendo.- les recordó Félix con cierto asco y Bridgette aguantó la risa.

-Como sea gracias a tu confesión y a que la maestra intervino no me castigaron Félix. Toma. Te lo regalo como muestra de mi eterna gratitud.

Félix se giró de forma perezosa pero al ver otro pedazo de quiché que le tendía Bridgette se puso un poco tieso. Pudo ver el huevo, tocino, queso y brócoli en este. Tragó ante el delicioso aperitivo intentando que su lado Chat Noir no se abalanzara con los dientes adelante por él. Se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó el cuello de su camisa.

-Bueno... ya he comido pero igualmente agradezco mucho tu ofrecimiento.- estiró la mano con todo su autocontrol para que no le temblara. Y una mano ajena tomó su quiché. ¡SU QUICHÉ!

-Pues si ya has comido bien puedes dársela a otro.- sonrió Claude, y apenas iba a darle la mordida cuando en un movimiento digno de Chat Noir le arrebató el quiché de la mano y con la otra mano le metió en la boca un pastelito de chocolate que el castaño se había comprado antes.

-¿Y permitir que te saltes tu postre? No, no soy tan desconsiderado...- Claude logró quitárselo de encima después de tragar el pastelito y los ambos se enzarzaron en una disputa en la que Félix con gran placer se comió en su cara el delicioso quiché. Sin darse cuenta que no muy lejos la cámara de fotos tomaba cada toma…

Las clases volvieron a iniciar y Bridgette estaba aprovechando la hora de estudio para dibujar, mirando de reojo a Félix que parecía el único que se tomaba en serio la hora de estudio donde el profesor siempre los dejaba solos. Ella sonrió dulcemente ante como Félix se había peleado con Claude antes. Obviamente no le gustaban las peleas y mucho menos entre sus amigos. Y mientras reñía a Claude de ser un glotón y terminar por ceder su último pedazo de quiché al mimo. Félix se había comido su pedazo con cierta calma que quizás se tomaba el tiempo para saborearlo. Félix podía ser lo más frio posible, pero estaba segura que por dentro era muy diferente. Su sonrisa creció más.

-Brid... ¡Bridgette!- Allegra la sacó de su ensoñación y Bridgette sonrió apenada.

-L-Lo siento. Estaba...

-Lo sé. Perdiéndote en la espalda de Félix.- Bridgette se rascó tras la cabeza apenada.- Como sea te recuerdo que debes recoger las formas de estudio en la sala de delegados.

-Oh, lo había olvidado. Ya voy a por ello.

Bridgette se levantó y bajó los pocos escalones. Miró de reojo a Selina, que veía hacia la ventana con aire melancólico. Hubiera sentido pena por ella, pero Selina no dudaría en lanzarla a los leones en cualquier momento. Así que salió lista para ir a por esos papeles. Iba tan distraída, pensando en cómo sería Félix cuando fuesen marido y mujer que el sonido de algo parecido a un tintineo no llamó su atención hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Sus pies pisaron algo que la hizo resbalar muy cerca de las escaleras. Y la suerte de la mariquita y sus reflejos ayudaron cuando Sam subía en esos momentos y este dejó caer sus libros para atraparla al tiempo que ella lograba frenar un poco la caída sujetándose del barandal.

-¡Bridgette! ¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí. Gracias Sam, no sé qué habría pasado si tu no hubieses estado.

-Olvida eso, ¿qué ocurrió?

-No lo sé, creo que pisé algo...- y ambos lo escucharon. El sonido de algo caer en las escaleras. Unos cuantos pequeños balines de metal cayeron escaleras abajo. Sam se agachó y tomó uno.

-¿Son tuyos?

-No. La verdad ni siquiera los vi.- Sam subió y miró a todas partes. Los salones estaban cerrados o eso le parecía. No creia que alguien los hubiese puesto a posta pero...

-¿No viste a nadie por aquí?

-No, solo a ti. Recojamos esto o podría haber un accidente.- recogieron todos los balines con extremo cuidado.

-¿Quién pudo haber hecho eso?

-Debió haber sido por accidente. Mira dónde están. Nadie en su sano juicio los dejaría a propósito.- Sam no pareció convencido, así que acompañó a Bridgette a la sala de delegados al ser él uno, sin darse cuenta que una de las puertas de los salones se abría y una figura salía viendo hacia donde se fue Bridgette, chasqueando los dientes con absoluto fastidio.

Bridgette no mencionó el incidente cuando regresó ni cuando terminaron las clases, había sido un simple descuido de alguien que de seguro no se dio cuenta o sino los balines no hubiesen estado allí. Tarareaba una canción mientras llenaba varios vasos de zumo de frutas y limonada como un encargo de parte de los chicos de esgrima. Otra oportunidad perfecta para ver a Félix. Y mientras tarareaba Tikki aprovechó para asomarse tras estar sola.

-¿Estas bien Bridgette?

-Estoy bien Tikki. ¿Estas preocupada por lo que pasó?- la kwami asintió enterneciendo a su portadora.

-Pienso que fue demasiada coincidencia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Primero lo de Claudia y ahora esto. Creo que tiene que ver con lo pasado con Félix.

-Tikki, creo que estás siendo paranoica. Pero me mantendré alerta por si acaso.

-Eso me mantendría más tranquila.- Bridgette acarició la cabeza de su kwami y después fue a la escuela con las bebidas listas en varios portavasos que llevaba en bolsa.

Al llegar a la escuela, el grupo estaba viendo el último encuentro. Supo de inmediato quienes eran tras esas máscaras, Félix, con su porte elegante atacando ferozmente, y Kagami, la chica de traje rojo que intentaba hacer barrer el suelo con él. Agradecía que no estuviesen peleado de la misma forma que cuando se conocieron por primera vez, pero sentía tanta incomodidad al ver a Kagami tan cerca de Félix que rechinaba los dientes. Al final, se enfrentaron en un último choque de espadas sin dejar retroceder al otro y en un último empuje se separaron. El profesor D'Argentcourt dio por finalizado el combate.

-¡Magnifico como siempre! La clase ha terminado. Pueden irse a casa.

Félix y Kagami se quitaron los cascos y Félix le dedicó una sonrisa a Kagami que molestó y entristeció a Bridgette. Cuando Félix la vio, borró su sonrisa. Ella le saludó intentando no verse desanimada y fue que los chicos de la clase comenzaron a acercarse a ella para tomar y pagar por los zumos. Kagami se acercó con Félix, muy cerca para gusto de Bridgette.

-Hola. Bridgette, ¿no es verdad? ¿Te dedicas a vender bebidas?

-Hola, a-algo así. Es que vivo en la cafetería de enfrente y es cosa del negocio familiar.

-Me alegro saberlo. Podría pedirte para la próxima clase algo como todos.

-Cuando quieras.- Bridgette se sentía fatal. Kagami era una chica hermosa, rica, inteligente y talentosa, y no olvida que tiene cierto interés con Félix. Ella era pareja perfecta para Félix...

-Ajum...- Félix llamó su atención, al parecer se había desconectado del mundo más tiempo del pensado.

-L-Lo siento. Toma, Félix. Aquí tienes tu vaso.

-Gracias.

-¿Puedo probar?- Bridgette cas se le salen los ojos de las cuencas. ¡¿Kagami lo decía en serio?! Imposible. Era imposible Félix accediera a...

-Claro.- Bridgette cerró la boca para no hacer algún reclamo. Después de todo, vagamente y podían considerarse amigos.

-Está delicioso. Pediré uno igual para la próxima vez.- dijo mirando a Bridgette con una sonrisa de lado.

-Sí, claro...- Félix notó su sonrisa forzada, no entendiendo qué pasaba por esa extraña cabeza.

-¡Oye Félix!- gritó un chico que salía al igual que todos después de cambiarse.- Esto estaba en los asientos. Tiene tu nombre.- el chico le entregó una caja roja de chocolates en forma de corazón y el lazo igualmente rojo tenía un sobre rosa con un sello de corazón. Félix reconoció el sobre con su nombre.

-¿Una admiradora?- preguntó Kagami con cierto desagrado, pero Félix abrió la caja donde se veían exquisitos chocolates que parecían de alta repostería y luego abrió la carta. Bridgette se asomó un poco para ver y Félix no la apartó.

 _ **Querido Félix.**_

 _ **Mi corazón se lamenta que no haya recibido la primera carta. Pero estoy casi segura que esto compensará todo. Me gustas. Quizás suenen a palabras vacías para ti pero es mi sentir y deseo que lo sepas y sientas. Por favor, te suplico que los aceptes ya que como esta carta que escribo y declaro con todo mi corazón, estos chocolates contienen también una parte de mí.**_

 _ **Para mi gran amor. Siempre tuya.**_

No había más. La carta escrita con una clara tinta roja con corazones hizo a Félix arquear la ceja.

-Parece inofensiva.- dijo Bridgette recordando lo que había insinuado Tikki y Félix la miró con la ceja arqueda de forma que Bridgette le dio algo de espacio.

-Esto es un fastidio.- había captado algo en la carta. Como una extraña esencia que no sabía si la chica había usado algún perfume. Kagami no ocultó su molestia.

-Definitivamente es desagradable. Sin embargo debes estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de fans.

-Todas son una simple molestia.- respondió con evidente fastidio y Bridgette desvió la vista, ocultando un poco su dolor.

-Pero te dan cosas como esta, ¿no?

-Creo que se saca algo bueno.- Félix suspiró y tomó uno de los chocolates.

-A veces.- lo llevó a su boca donde sintió el regusto amargo del chocolate y... algo fibroso se enredó en su lengua.

Vomitó el dulce que cayó en su mano manchando su guante blanco.

Bridgette y Kagami lo miraron preocupadas al verlo toser aguantando las arcadas.

-¡Félix!- Bridgette quiso saber qué pasaba pero Félix al fin pudo controlar. Miró con una expresión entre el asco y el horror el chocolate deshecho en su mano, Kagami soltó una maldición en japonés y Bridgette se quedó clavada en su sitio al ver en ese chocolate, cabellos y lo que creía era pequeñas pero puntiagudas uñas.

 _ **... como esta carta que escribo… estos chocolates contienen también una parte de mí.**_

Bridgette fue la primera en caer en cuenta de esas palabras. No solo los chocolates tenían algo de su autor. La tinta y los corazones carmesí también. Literalmente, había escrito su declaración de amor con sangre.

…

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. En el próximo capítulo pasará algo que que podría perjudicar a Félix, y las cosas empiezan a ser más torcidas. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	3. Secretos revelados

**Hola a todos! Gracias por el recibimiento que ha tenido esta historia. En serio, no saben lo sorprendida que estoy. Y bueno, he visto que algunos preguntan quién podría ser la acosadora. La verdad pensaba en alguien… bueno, mejor no arruino el momento. Como sea no se rompan la cabeza. Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes que esperamos otro cameo. XD Y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 3.

Secretos revelados.

Nunca había sentido tanto asco en su vida. Su estómago amenazaba con vomitar los restos de lo que había comido a lo largo día y no se daría por satisfecho. Incluso al pasar su lengua aun le parecía sentir la horrible textura del cabello y los restos de uñas.

Bridgette le puso la taza de té enfrente.

-Esto te ayudará.- Félix lo agradeció, junto con también que le hubiese permitido usar el baño de su casa para lavarse la boca. Agradeció el té y quizás sujetaba el asa de la taza con más fuerza de la usual, pero estaba tan furioso que estaba poniendo todo su autocontrol en no despotricar y lanzar la taza contra la pared. Solo para desquitarse un poco.

-¿Qué clase de persona haría eso?- Félix no miró a Kagami que estaba sentada a su lado con expresión analítica, a diferencia de Bridgette que tenía una bandeja en mano y el delantal que usaba con el logo de la cafetería Dupain-Cheng.

-Alguien perturbado...- murmuró antes de probar con cuidado el caliente té. El sabor de este le resultó desconocido y Bridgette pareció darse cuenta.

-Es té de lavanda. Es muy bueno en esta clase de situaciones.- un té relajante. El aroma de té pareció cumplir su función al sentirse menos ansioso. Bridgette le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa pero no se sentó en la misma mesa. Curiosamente eso lo decepcionó un poco.

-Eso no puede quedar así.- dijo Kagami con una voz dura y Félix sintió que hablaba con un samurái.

-Voy a pedirles de favor que no mencionen este incidente. Quiero resolver esto yo solo.

-Pero Félix, puede ser peligroso.- dijo Bridgette preocupada.- No solo por los chocolates sino también por esa carta...

-Estoy de acuerdo.- apoyó Kagami.- Esto solo pudo hacerlo alguien claramente perturbado.

-Quizás. Pero no quiero que esto esté en boca de todos. Así que pido discreción de su parte. ¿Les parece bien?- a ninguna de las dos pareció gustarle la idea pero Kagami asintió.

-Está bien. Pero si necesitas algo solo dime. Eres mi amigo y también el mejor rival de esgrima que tengo.- dijo posando su mano sobre la de él y Félix no la apartó para dolor de Bridgette, sino que sonrió amable.

-Gracias. ¿Bridgette?- la sonrisa había desaparecido cuando la miró, mostrando su usual expresión seria. Bridgette asintió quedamente, apenas perceptible, cosa que no convenció a Félix que para sorpresa de Bridgette, atrapó sus labios en el pequeño mohín que no se dio cuenta estaba haciendo.- Asiente bien.- apretó sus labios y Bridgette casi grita, no solo por el ligero dolor sino por la emoción que sentía. ¡La estaba tocando! Asintió con ganas y Félix la soltó.

-¡Eso no era necesario!

-Tenía que asegurarme.

Kagami los miró un momento y luego se levantó de su sitio.

-Ya debo irme. Pero cuídate mucho Félix.- Félix asintió. Kagami y antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla. Bridgette casi parte su charola a la mitad. Kagami se fue en la limosina que le esperaba y enseguida Gorila llegaba en el auto y tocaba el claxon.

-Debo irme. Gracias por el té.- dijo tras beber media taza. Sacó un billete pero Bridgette le detuvo.

-Es cortesía de la casa. Solo… cuidate, ¿sí?- Félix observó que sus grandes ojos azules no ocultaban su preocupación. Siempre era así, casi como leer un libro.

-Lo haré.- se marchó de allí dejando a una preocupada Bridgette que vio un billete escondido entre la servilleta, ¿en qué momento lo había puesto allí?

Félix no se había podido quitar por completo la horrible sensación de su boca y no ayudó para nada que al chef le diera por servir esa noche rabo en salsa de chocolate. Se excusó diciendo que no se sentía bien y pidió una disculpa al chef y que mejor le preparara mejor una infusión. El té no surtió el mismo efecto que el de Bridgette, pero pasadas las diez decidió apagar la luz y avisar que dormiría temprano. Quería hacer una breve visita...

-¡Miauuuu!- los ojos de Chat brillaron encantados ante el paquete de hamburguesa y papas fritas que junto con Bridgette habían decido comprar. Bridgette se rió a lo bajo al ver su expresión. Chat se había aparecido en su casa sin previo aviso y como ella tampoco había cenado, le propuso pedir a un lugar donde servían las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad. El pedido tardó lo suficiente para hacer más hambre y ahora Chat sostenía ahora entre sus manos el enorme monstruo de carne y pan.

-Es enorme...

-Trata de terminarlo si puedes.

-¿En serio tus tíos no se encuentran?

-Salieron a visitar a unos amigos, volverán más noche.- Chat dio la primera gran mordida saboreando con placer. Vio de reojo la sala comedor de la casa, era un lugar acogedor, lleno de vida que daba una sensación de calidez. Vio a Bridgette comer su hamburguesa de pescado pero se le veía un poco pensativa.

-¿Que te ocurre?

-¿Eh?

-¿No tienes hambre? Si no quieres tu hamburguesa con gusto puedo hacer un espacio...- Bridgette golpeó sus dedos al ver que estaba a punto de robarle sus patatas.

-Ni si quiera se te ocurra. Y no me pasa nada. Solo estoy pensando...

-¿Y que aqueja esa cabecita tuya?- ella apretó sus labios formando una línea recta.

-Chat, tú tienes a Ladybug apoyándote siempre, ¿cierto?

-Y yo a ella, ¿por qué?

-Pues... solo pienso que es triste que alguien no tenga en quien apoyarse. Y menos cuando le suceden cosas desagradables.- Chat se detuvo en masticar. ¿Estaba hablando de él?

-¿Sucede algo con algún conocido tuyo?

-No.- contestó tan rápido que fue evidente la mentira, pero no la sonsacó, le había pedido no decírselo a nadie y estaba cumpliendo su palabra.- Pero... si te pasa algo malo, ¿no quisieras que alguien esté allí para ti?

-Depende. A veces me gusta guardarme cosas para mí mismo para no molestar a los demás ni a mi lady.- Bridgette lo miró con grandes ojos.

-¡No deberías!- ella se giró un poco.- Chat Noir, si algún día necesitas ayuda o necesitas hablar, soy toda oídos. Y estoy segura que Ladybug pensaría lo mismo.- Chat sonrió y asintió.

-Eres muy amable. Gracias.

-No las des. Por cierto, necesito un consejo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Pues... han pasado cosas extrañas en mi escuela. Claudia Bourgeois, seguro la conoces porque la has salvado infinidad de veces...

-Imposible no conocer a la hija del alcalde.

-Hoy recibió una carta. Pero la carta tenía algo, quizás pica pica o hasta hierba venenosa, no lo sé. El punto es que sus manos y cara se hincharon donde tocó la carta.

-¡Auch!- dio un último bocado terminando la hamburguesa.- Bueno, no es una chica agradable después de todo.

-Eso nadie lo niega. Pero... cuando iba caminando cerca de las escaleras alguien había dejado balines en el suelo y...

-¿Qué?- Chat la miró deteniendo su mano llena de patatas y Bridgette no le había escuchado.

-Casi me caigo de las escaleras.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó molesto.- ¿Cómo fue? ¡¿Quien fue?!

-¡Chat! ¡No grites! Y bueno, al principio pensé que fue el descuido de alguien pero ahora...- se mordió el labio no diciendo lo ocurrido con los chocolates y Chat gruñó a lo bajo, su cabello se erizó y cola se movió un poco.- Estoy pensando que esos incidentes tienen que ver.

-¡Definitivamente! Debes tener cuidado. Y si pasa algo dilo a tus amigos o a mí que con gusto cazaré al desgraciado.- Bridgette sonrió al verlo molesto masticando las patatas.

-Lo haré. ¿Verdad que es bueno apoyarse en tus amigos?- Chat la vio dejando de masticar. Permaneció mirándola con grandes ojos hasta que terminó por sonreír, vaya pequeña pilla, lo había atrapado.

-Tienes razón.- un sonido en la parte de abajo hace que sus orejas se muevan.

-¡Bridgette! ¡Ya llegamos!- gritó el señor Dupain desde abajo.

-Y esa es mi salida.- Chat tomó la última patata de Bridgette.- Debo correr.

-Espera Chat.- Bridgette fue a la cocina y le dio una pequeña caja.- Toma, es un regalo por escucharme.- Chat lo abrió y vio un delicioso postre con fresas.- No sé si te gustan los postres de fresa.

-Me encantan.

-También tengo uno de chocolate y café que...

-No. Lo siento.- dijo cerrando la caja de nuevo.- Últimamente no estoy de humor para el chocolate.- Bridgette parpadeó un par de veces y luego rió a lo bajo.

-Me pasa lo mismo.- Chat se fue y Bridgette tiró los empaques de Chat antes de que sus tíos subieran, deseando que Félix se apoyara en sus amigos al igual que ella con Chat Noir.

Al otro día Félix se sintió mejor. Quizás fuera por el postre o la decisión que tomó anoche, pero sentía un peso menos a lo acontecido.

Se vistió como siempre y se peinó con mucho cuidado su rebelde cabello. Abrió la maleta y vio a Plagg todavía dormido en un cojín.

-Hora de irnos Plagg.

-Amfh... Gah...-agarró al kwami del cogote que siguió roncando y un hilo de baba caía de su boca para asco de Félix.

-Babea mi mochila y ya verás.- aun así lo metió y tras escuchar sus ronquidos le dio unos golpes al maletín hasta que escuchó la queja de Plagg. Sonrió a medias y al bajar los escalones su paso desaceleró al ver a su padre en la puerta. Aquello en verdad era una sorpresa.

-Padre.

-Félix.- no eran los mejores saludos de buenos días pero al menos se dirigieron la palabra.

-Voy a clases. Con permiso.

-Me enteré que hubo un incidente ayer en tu escuela. Al parecer la señorita Bourgeois sufrió un altercado.

-Solo la estúpida broma de alguien.

-Escuché que quizás fue una amiga tuya.

-¿Bridgette?- arqueó la ceja y soltó por lo bajo un bufido.- Claudia tiene una aversión hacia ella como recordarás sobre el incidente del bombín.

-Ah, lo recuerdo...- dijo su padre con una expresión de nostalgia que Félix creía que no le iba.

-Como sea Bridgette no pudo haber sido la culpable. Yo estuve con ella y muchos sienten completo desagrado por la actitud de Claudia, no me sorprendería que fuera alguien de otro grupo.

-Entiendo. Bien, dado el caso te pido que tengas cuidado con esa clase de altercados.

-Lo tendré.- Félix pasó a su padre y abrió la puerta.

-Y alguna vez invita a la señorita Dupain-Cheng.- Félix dio un traspié que casi lo hace caer si no hubiese estado agarrado ala picaporte.

-¿P-Por qué la razón?

-Es una magnifica diseñadora aun ante su corta edad. Si sigue así podría tener un lugar asegurado en la compañía.

-Claro... le avisaré en todo caso. Con tu permiso.- definitivamente su padre podía ser perverso, pensó, y si hubiese volteado hubiese visto a su padre sonreír levemente cuando lo vio salir de casa.

Al llegar a la escuela vio a Allan y Claude con Allegra y Aly riendo sobre algo. Se tomó su tiempo. Tomó aire suficiente en sus pulmones y lo dejó salir lentamente antes de caminar hacia ellos. Allan fue el primero en verlo y alzó su mano.

-Qué hay, Félix. ¿Cómo estás? Te ves más pálido de lo usual.- Félix intentó buscar las palabras correctas antes de hablar.

-Ayer no fue mi mejor día. Pasó algo sumamente desagradable después de clases…- las sonrisas se borraron y Allan permitió que su amigo hablara.

Cuando Bridgette llegó casi dando el traspié en la entrada, vio a Félix con los chicos y se acercó a ellos.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué hay...?

-¡Bridgette!- Aly casi se le lanza encima.- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste lo de Félix?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?- Allegra fue quien contestó.

-Se refiere a lo que pasó ayer con lo de los chocolates.- Bridgette se puso rígida y miró de reojo a Félix que no la miraba.

-Y-Yo no...

-Tranquila. Félix nos contó lo ocurrido.- dijo Allan al verla moverse como un robot. Bridgette ahora casi se desnuca al ver a Félix.

-¿Félix?- el mencionado movió los hombros con desinterés.

-Algunas cosas no se pueden guardar. Y cuál es el punto de tener amigos si no me apoyan en esto.- la boca de Bridgette se abrió ligeramente pero después sonrió emocionada por ver que Félix los consideraba sus amigos. Claude soltó un bufido.

-En fin, volviendo al tema. Deberíamos ponernos manos a la obra. Porque no sabemos qué tan perturbada puede estar esta chica.

-O chico.- agregó Allegra.- Félix también tiene fans masculinos.- Claude fingió tener escalofríos.

-Eso es algo que si es perturbador.- Allan puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Vamos a cuidarte las espaldas, confía en nosotros y en nuestro ingenio.

Félix hizo un leve amago de sonrisa hasta que Claude se apoya en su hombro.

-Exacto, no dejaremos que alguna loca te secuestre para hacerte cosas raras.- Félix se inclinó para que este resbalara y casi cayera.

-Agradezco tu preocupación.- Aly aplaudió para llamar su atención.

-Bueno chicos. Dado lo que me has contado Félix quizás pueda encontrar algo de esa fan tan loca.

-Te lo pido mucho. No quiero que nadie más se entere de esto.

-Seremos lo más discretos posibles.- aseguró Allegra pero Bridgette no le gustaba mucho la idea.

-No lo sé... ¿y si le decimos a la maestra?- como si hubiese dicho alguna tontería Félix la miró furioso. Se veía tan molesto que ella sintió en serio que sus ojos eran rayos laser.

-Ni se te ocurra. No quiero que nadie más se entere ni se haga un escándalo de esto.

-Pero es que pienso que...- no le dio oportunidad de hablar. El rubio se había dado la vuelta en dirección al salón y Bridgette cabizbaja fue a dejar sus cosas en el casillero ignorando las miradas de sus amigos.

Había exagerado. Lo supo cuando llegó al salón y se tranquilizó. Le había costado decirle eso a sus amigos, decirle a un profesor estaba fuera de discusión y menos si su padre se enteraba. Debía ser lo más discreto posible o se acabarían las pocas libertades que tenía.

Cuando Bridgette entró al salón, ella evitó su mirada. Estaba molesta y triste, eso era fácil constatarlo con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas e infladas y sus ojos brillantes. Menuda forma de quedar mal con quien tiene los boletos de cine. Tenía que disculparse. Pero tal y como la maestra llegó, aquella disculpa quedó relegada al fondo de sus prioridades...

Bridgette intentó animarse en el receso. La máquina de refrescos hizo esos sonidos de golpeteos antes de que la lata callera. Y de reojo vio a Félix que estaba con Claude y Allan mientras un grupo de chicas suspiraban a la distancia. Aquello le dio en qué pensar y abrió un poco su bolso.

-Tikki, necesito tu opinión. ¿Crees que debo dejar de seguir a Félix?

-¿Acaso ya no te gusta?

-No es eso. Es solo que esto de la acosadora me ha hecho pensar que quizás deba bajar un poco mis intentos de conquistar a Félix. Me doy cuenta que quizás soy también una acosadora.

-Mmm, quizás deberías ser más prudente. Félix se ve que valora mucho su espacio.

-Tienes razón... ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? Gracias Tikki, y sabes, creo que ya sé que voy a hacer para demostrarlo.

Félix comía un emparedado que Allan le había dado cuando vio a Bridgette acercarse. Entonces recordó, tenía que pedirle disculpas. Con un suspiro dejó el emparedado a un lado y esperó a que se acercara. Claude al verla saltó de su lugar.

-¡Bridgette! Oye, quería preguntarte sobre ese nuevo juego del que me hablaste. Tengo algunas dudas.

-En un momento. Félix...- este se aclaró la garganta a lo bajo.

-Bridgette sobre lo ocurrido yo...

-Ten.- Félix se quedó sin hablar. Bridgette le extendía dos boletos de cine que rápidamente reconoció.- No quisiera molestarte más, así que puedes ir solo o invitar a quien gustes. Como sea espero que te vaya bien.- Félix tomó los boletos con una reticencia y d no muy común en él, después Bridgette se giró a Claude.- ¿Preguntabas sobre el juego que te conté, Claude? Si necesitas ayuda puedo decirte algunos trucos.

-¡Claro! Ven, me dieron ganas de comprarme una soda también.- Claude guió a Bridgette para hablar en privado. Félix no sabía cómo reaccionar. Solo la vio irse con Claude y un nudo en la garganta le impidió soltar las palabras.

-Amigo, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Allan preocupado.

-¿Q-Qué acaba de pasar?

-No tengo idea, pero creo que Brid te acaba de botar.- Félix casi se desnuca al verlo.

-¡¿Cómo que botar?!

-Pues sí. ¿O es que esos no son los boletos de la peli que te invitó?

-Pero ella no me ha botado.- gruñó molesto.

-Te sugirió que fueras solo o con alguien. Eso para mí es que te boten.- por alguna razón eso lo molestó. Ya casi podía escuchar la risa de Plagg en su chaleco. Luego miró los boletos y chasqueó los dientes.

Apenas ingresaron al salón, Aly ya le tenía una carpeta en su escritorio.

-¡Félix! Me alegra verte.- parecía demasiado feliz para su gusto. Era como ver a Bridgette, ¿acaso habían cambiado de personalidad?

-Aly...

-Esto de trabajar como detective es tan divertido. Me he enterado de cosas que jamás pensé que la gente escondiera.- Allegra, con expresión más tranquila sonrió a Félix.

-Está demasiado emocionada. Pero te tiene algunas cosas interesantes, y extrañas.

-¡Por supuesto! Por eso amo el trabajo de periodismo. ¡Es excitante!

-¿Que has encontrado?- preguntó Bridgette que entraba con Claude, el ver la mano del mimo sobre su hombro le hizo fruncir el ceño. Decidió concentrarse en la carpeta mientras Aly comenzaba a explicar.

-Solo tome a las que son tus fanáticas mas devotas. Gracias a ello pude encontrar una página web de Paris que habla de ti. Tiene de todo y he enviado un correo a la moderadora, solo espero que me conteste. Mientras tanto, estaremos con ojo avizor.

Todos asintieron y Félix sintió un poco de alivio. Vio a Bridgette y atrapó su mirada que se desvió de inmediato. ¿Había hecho una expresión rara? En cambio Bridgette estaba feliz, ya que había visto una ligera sonrisa en esos perfectos labios.

-Buenos días chicos.- entró la señorita Bustier al salón.- Hoy leeremos algunos escritos de Jean-Baptiste, así que vayan a su lugar.- Bridgette fue a su lugar para comenzar la clase, contenta de poder ver que Félix pudiese apoyarse en ellos. Y fue que lo vio. Una caja de la cafetería, era fácil reconocerlo por el logo.

-¿Bridgette?- Aly miró a su amiga y vio la caja.- Anda, ¿trajiste bocadillos y nos diste?

-Eso no es mío.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la maestra que vio a sus alumnas aun paradas. Félix que apenas iba a sentarse se detuvo.

-No es nada. Creo...- Bridgette con cierta duda tomó la caja, pero apenas y la alzó un poco la dejó caer.- Sentí algo...moverse.- Félix se levantó alerta y vio a Bridgette poner su mano en la tapa.

-¡Espera!

Lo dijo demasiado tarde.

Aly fue la que gritó ante la desagradable y asquerosa visión. Había un quiche en la caja, pero estaba repleta de gusanos y cucarachas que se movieron de forma grotesca sobre este. Allegra emitió un chillido y vieron en el centro, un rato blanco, muerto con la panza arriba y con la boca abierta como en un último y agónico chillido. Los chicos emitieron sonidos de arcadas y las chicas gritaron o chillaron horrorizadas y asqueadas por los bichos que se escapaban de la caja. Félix miró a Bridgette que era la única que no había reaccionado, pero veía la rata fijamente como si la sola visión la hipnotizara y Félix vio con asco como uno de los gusanos parecía rodar entre los dientes del roedor muerto. No pudo más. La tomó del brazo y la jaló a él para que no siguiera viendo tan macabra visión. Félix supo que había un mensaje allí sin necesidad de palabras.

Te pasará lo mismo que a la rata.

El conserje había venido y tomado el asqueroso paquete que casi lo hizo vomitar. Cerrando la bolsa negra dispuesto a tirarlo lo más pronto posible. Era demasiada coincidencia lo del quiché.

Félix lo sabía pero no dijo nada por el momento. Sea quien fuese lo había estado observando ayer por lo que debía ser alguien de la escuela o que podía moverse sin ser notado.

El director Damocles estaba en el salón y se había puesto a hablar con Bridgette frente a todos al ver al conserje rociar veneno e irse.

-¿Sabe si alguno de sus compañeros fue el causante de eso?- Bridgette apretó la mandíbula y negó con la cabeza, del asco y aversión sentidos antes ahora habían sido reemplazados por una bola de ira que intentaba controlar.

No, ninguno de sus compañeros había sido, ella lo sabía, Félix lo sabía y estaba segura que sus amigos empezaban a hacerse una idea. Pero se sentía furiosa más que horrorizada. Porque habían hecho aquel ruin acto con una de las especialidades de sus tíos. Y eso no se lo iba a perdonar jamás.

El director miró al grupo muy seriamente.

-¿Nadie vio o tiene algo que decir?- Allegra levantó su mano.

-Hace poco le robaron a Félix una pluma y con esto me parece indignante que quien sea pueda entrar y salir cuando quiera. Me gustaría proponer que se cierre el aula.

-Ya me había enterado de ese incidente señorita, y estoy de acuerdo que sea así.

-O tal vez tengamos al culpable aquí mismo.- Lila abrió la boca mirando al frente en una sonrisa un tanto irritante.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Bueno, alguien acusó a Bridgette de algo muy feo ayer. ¿Quién no dice que esa persona podría vengarse?- Selina se enderezó como una vara y miró a Lila con un desprecio e ira muy similar al que usaba Claudia pero que no se le acercaba.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Lo dices por mí?

-Es solo una opinión. Nada que deba tomarse en serio.

-Pero es igualmente valida.- susurró Alix detrás de Selina que apretó los dientes.

-Basta ya. Si no hay pruebas no quiero que acusen a alguien. Vamos a tomar las medidas correspondientes.- una alarma se dio, y todo mundo supo lo que eso significaba. Un akuma estaba atacando. Y mientras la voz de la policía anunciaba qué zonas evitar, eso también significaba que los héroes debían aparecer pronto.

-Todos saben el protocolo, a un lugar seguro hasta que todo se solucione.

-Ammm, yo… lo siento, debo ir al baño.- dijo Bridgette empezando a moverse primero a la salida.- ¡Con permiso!- ella corrió y los alumnos comenzaron a moverse hacia la biblioteca. Félix aprovechó para separarse del grupo. Y mientras iba a la zona de casilleros, le pareció que no había nadie.

-Acabemos rápido con esto.

-Wow, suenas como un gato rabioso.

-No estoy para bromas hoy. Sea quien sea que haya hecho esto es una persona enferma que con gusto haría que Chat Noir le hiciera una no tan agradable visita.

-Calma, así molesto no podrás concentrarte y ayudar a Ladybug.

-Al contrario, esto me viene bien. Necesito desquitarme con alguien.

El brillo verde apareció y desapareció rápido y Chat Noir salió por la ventana del lugar. Quizás si se hubiese esperado un poco, o no estuviese tan ansioso para sacar su frustración, hubiera escuchado el leve sonido de alguien ahogando un chillido en su garganta. Pero el hubiera no existe…

Quizás fuera su imaginación, pero Chat Noir estuvo seguro que su lady tampoco estaba en el mejor humor. Pero eso no afectó su trabajo en equipo.

Todo lo contrario, fue como si su propia ira estuviera enfocada en el mismo punto y eso los hizo imparables. Y quizás que el akuma fuese un sujeto que se había molestado porque su novia lo había dejado por infiel, les ayudó a no sentir pena por él. Al llegar a la azotea, su transformación terminó y Plagg salió del anillo recibiendo su amado queso.

-No hay mejor terapia que desquitarse con actividad física. Me alegra que el poder de Ladybug restaure todo, incluso heridas.

-Creo que se me pasó la mano, aunque por alguna razón Ladybug no se veía de mejor humor que yo.

-Tal vez no tuvo un buen día, o esté en sus días.

-Plagg...

-¿Qué? Son cosas de mujeres, las hormonas las vuelve locas.- Plagg entró en su chaleco y Félix bajó a tomar sus cosas. Los alumnos ya estaban volviendo a clases y Félix podía escuchar como algunos alumnos se quejaban que hubiesen arreglado todo demasiado rápido para su gusto con tal de perder más horas de clase. Félix resopló a lo bajo.

-¡Félix!- Allan se acercó y le dio un golpe en el brazo.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-En el baño.

-Me asustaste. Vas por ahí sabiendo que hay una loca que te busca. ¡No me vuelvas a hacer eso, mal amigo!- Félix quiso sonreír pero un grito desde los casilleros les heló la sangre a todos.

Si creyeron que habían visto lo peor se equivocaron. Se acercaron para ver a Rose llorando y siendo abrazada por Juleka que le tenía de espaldas a la escena. Bridgette también estaba allí, mirando con horror hacia los casilleros, o solo uno.

Félix se obligó a moverse y caminar a su casillero, los hilos de sangre que caían ya habían formado un minúsculo charco como señal que no llevaba mucho tiempo allí. Un gato... había un gato muerto clavado como un mártir en su casillero. De pelaje entre blanco y negro. Tenía un sobre rosa en la boca cerrada con hilo. Félix lo tomó y lo abrió con cautela.

 _ **Para mi amado Félix.**_

 _ **Me duele el corazón de ver que no has demostrado alguna gratitud hacia mí por lo que he hecho. Te he quitado a esas dos pestes que te rondaban y me agradeces quejándote de mí.**_

 _ **Incluso te has atrevido a aceptar esa cosas asquerosa que esa te dio te comer. ¿Has visto lo repulsivo que era en realidad?**_

 _ **Pero estoy encantada. Eres más especial de lo que creí. ¿No es verdad mi lindo gatito?**_

A Félix se le heló la sangre.

 _ **Sé que el destino quiso que fuera así. Que supiera tu más íntimo secreto.**_

 _ **Ahora soy tu confidente.**_

 _ **Soy tan feliz que podría ronronear.**_

 _ **Pero te advierto amado mío. Que te sepas comportar como un buen gatito, porque ese gato, sufrió por tu culpa y tus desplantes.**_

 _ **Te quiero, te amo y por favor reconsidera tu amor hacia alguien que daría todo por ti.**_

 _ **Con todo mi amor.**_

 _ **Tu amada y fiel admiradora.**_

Un horrible frio recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo. Apretando la carta y viendo a ese gato observarlo con ojos ya empañados de gris.

Pudo sentir a Plagg sisear y erizarse en su escondite.

Retrocedió antes de que la sangre llegara a su zapato y los maestros y directivos llegaron para ver la escena. Y un par de ideas llegaron a su mente. Qué bien su padre estaría furioso y que si no tenía cuidado... él podría llegar a convertirse en ese gato.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Y aunque no lo crean lo del quiché me basé en una experiencia real. Para que no digan que no es realista porque sí lo es. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y les recuerdo que esta historia es corta, así que solo le quedan dos capítulos. Y es por el mes, así que no me culpen. Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	4. Lo que me gusta de ti

**Hola a todos! He aquí la respuesta de quién es la acosadora, espero que les guste tanto como he disfrutado escribiendo este capítulo. Es un poco largo pero es cosa de tener una historia corta para la temporada. Muajajaja! Y bueno, ya sin más qué decir aparte de muchas gracias por sus reviews y apoyo… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 4.

Lo que me gusta de ti.

La primera vez que Gabriel Agreste había dejado su hogar después de años de no ser visto en público fue en el desfile de modas después de los acontecimientos de Style Queen, pero Félix no esperó que esta vez fuera a su escuela. Tenía un aire tan amenazante que juraba que el director estaba a punto de vomitar. Ese color verde en su cara no era sano.

-¿Cómo puede pasar esto en un establecimiento donde su obligación es proteger a los alumnos?

-L-Le aseguro que encontraremos al culpable, señor Agreste. No permitiremos que esto vuelva a ocurrir.

-Sí, ya veo como cuidan a los alumnos. Me he enterado de ciertas cosas desagradables que han pasado últimamente y no permitiré que mi hijo siga un minuto más aquí donde puede ser blanco de esas atrocidades.- se dio la vuelta y Félix le siguió en silencio con Natalie hacia afuera del despacho y del instituto. Bridgette quiso decirle algo pero Félix tenía la mirada en el suelo y desistió en llamarle. Todos vieron a Félix partir con su padre y asistente. Aly dejó salir un bufido.

-Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. Menuda faena.- intentó que la ironía ganara a la ira pero parecía un empate. Allegra se frotó las manos.

-Rose se puso muy mal. Llamaron a sus padres para que vinieran por ella, fue la primera en encontrar… eso.- Allan chasqueó los dientes.

-Esta chica esta como una cabra. ¿Quién demonios le hace eso a un gato?

-Allan...- Claude intentó calmarle pero Allan se apartó antes de que le tocara.

-¡Allan ni que nada! ¿Viste a Félix? Su viejo estaba furioso. Y lo entiendo. ¡Seguro que ahora si le prohíbe volver! E-Eso del gato fue asqueroso. Quiero vomitar de solo recordarlo.

Bridgette puso su mano en el hombro de Allan y el moreno observó a la ojiazul que parecía tan madura de repente.

-Te entiendo. Pero si queremos ayudar hay que encontrar al culpable. Tenemos que empezar a preguntar.- dijo mirando a todos que asintieron a la vez. Allan sonrió. Bridgette era una gran chica que esperaba Félix le diese la oportunidad algún día.

Se pusieron a preguntar a los alumnos sobre lo acontecido o si habían visto a algún sospechoso. La respuesta fue la misma. Nada.

Incluso las fans de Félix estaban horrorizadas y prometieron ayudar en lo posible. Todo parecía inútil hasta que llegando la hora de que el club de esgrima empezara sus prácticas, un chico al fin les dio algo.

-Sí, he visto a alguien raro.- dijo poniendo su casco bajo el brazo. Bridgette y Allan que estaban solos casi quisieron abrazarlo.

-¿Cómo era esa persona?- preguntó Allan.

-Pues era un chica. Bajita de gruesas gafas y con una chaqueta morada. Le tomaba fotos con una cámara de tipo profesional. Pero se escondía en la esquina o bajo las escaleras. Como Félix es muy famoso pensé que era una de sus fans.

 _Para mala suerte._

Pensó Bridgette con pesar.

-Te agradecemos mucho la ayuda. Nos has hecho un gran favor.- el chico se fue y Allan miró a Bridgette.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

-¿Que esa podría ser nuestra acosadora? Seguro.- los dos chocaron puños sin ver que alguien se acercaba a ellos.

-Hola.- Bridgette sintió un escalofrió. He allí la reina del hielo.- ¿Saben por qué Félix no vino hoy a la práctica?- preguntó directo al grano, aunque a Bridgette le sonó más como una orden, Allan fue quien respondió.

-Quizás no sepas pero sucedieron hoy cosas muy desagradables a Félix y tuvieron que llevarlo a casa.- Kagami frunció el ceño.

-Quiero saber lo que ocurrió. Y si eso impidió que Félix viniera a esgrima también quiero ayudar.- Bridgette abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Cómo?! Qui-Quiero decir... Sería muy amable de tu parte, Kagami.- intentó disimular su disgusto.

-Por supuesto. Haría lo que sea por ayudarle.

-Nosotros también.- contestó Bridgette apretando los dientes y Allan pudo sentir la clara tensión entre esas dos.

-Eh, ¡perfecto!- exclamó entre las dos.- Toda ayuda se acepta. ¿No es así, Brid?

-Claro.- respondió Bridgette y Kagami le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad que hizo a Bridgette rechinar los dientes.

-Entonces dejen voy a cambiarme. No vale la pena estar en la clase sin Félix aquí y seguro necesitan ayuda competente.- se dio la vuelta y Bridgette se jaló sus coletas furiosa. Allan rápidamente puso sus manos en sus hombros para evitar que le saltara encima.

-Tranquila. Respira profundo y cuenta hasta diez. Esto lo haces por Félix, ignórala, piensa que es como Claudia.- Bridgette gruñó. Allan tenía razón, lo hacía por Félix y por ello no negaría cualquier ayuda que sea.

Al llegar a la cafetería fue una sorpresa para algunos ver a Kagami llegar con Bridgette y Allan, pero Bridgette se sorprendió más de ver a Luka hablando con sus amigos.

-¡Luka!

-Hola, Bri-Bri-Bridgette.- Bridgette rió.

-Aww, ¿nunca lo vas a olvidar, cierto?

-Jamás. Acabo de llegar y quise saludar y pedirte uno de tus famosos quichés.- el estómago de Bridgette se revolvió y Luka la vio contener una arcada.- Bridgette, ¿qué te ocurre?

-Yo... lo siento, es que ha pasado algo... espantoso.

-Yo diría asqueroso.- soltó Claude que se puso al lado de Bridgette mientras pasaba su mano por su espalda. Luka arqueó la ceja confundido.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Gracias Claude. Eres muy amable.

-¿Qué fue lo que te puso así?- preguntó Luka preocupado y Allegra contesta al ver a su amiga tan pálida.

-Siéntense y les diremos lo ocurrido.

-Y mejor no pidan nada para comer.- agregó Claude.

Cualquiera que pasara por fuera de la cafetería vería solo un grupo de jóvenes que pasaban el rato, a excepción que Luka y Kagami pusieron su peor cara al escuchar el macabro relato.

-¿Y aun te sientes mal, Bridgette?- preguntó Luka claramente preocupado.

-Estoy bien. Solo que tardaré un poco en volver a ver o probar un quiché.

-Concentrémonos en lo importante.- cortó Kagami el momento de forma tan hosca que las chicas la miraron de mala forma.- ¿Qué es lo que ha descubierto y quien podría hacer esto?

-No conocemos a nadie.- dijo Claude pensativo.- Ni Claudia estaría tan loca... o eso creo.

-¿Que tal Selina?- preguntó Allan.- Ella estaba cuando lo de Claudia y en el salón.

-Eso sería como si dijeras que pudo haber sido cualquiera, todas las chicas de la clase estaban allí.- contestó Aly con tono cansado.- La moderadora del sitio me envió un correo. Me dijo que hoy le salió un compromiso y que podía vernos mañana.

-Yo creo que he visto a alguien sospechoso. Una chica.- todos se giraron a ver a un Luka que parecía pensar mirando a la nada, Bridgette fue la primera en preguntarle.

-¿Cuando la viste?

-Hace un par de días. Era una chica con una cámara de fotos. Tenía un suéter largo y morado y gafas gruesas. Fui por Juleka ese día y la vi merodear cerca de los casilleros.

-¿De casualidad la chica tiene un peinado en moño alto y lleva una mochila negra?- preguntó Allan que veía en un punto en el ventanal.

-De la mochila no vi ninguna pero si lo del peinado.

-Pues bien… ¡ALLI ESTÁ!- todos casi se desnucaron pero la vieron. Una chica bajita con la misma descripción y con una vieja cámara de fotos que colgaba de su cuello se dirigía al instituto. Todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo en una perfecta sincronía.

-¡ALTO AHI!- la chica se giró al escuchar la potente voz de Aly y esta se echó a correr alejándose de la escuela.

-¡ALTO EN NOMBRE DE LA LEY!- gritó Claude en un dramático inicio de carrera.

Todos corrieron. La chica para ser bajita era muy rápida pero Bridgette también lo era. Aunque Kagami pronto se puso a la par y tras dedicarle una mirada de desafío y burla a Bridgette aceleró el paso dejándola un par de metros atrás. Bridgette se sintió furiosa por su actitud. Aceleró pero Kagami era veloz, así que al ver en la calle por delante un café exterior se detuvo frente con un mesero que era Sam, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba frente a su trabajo de medio tiempo.

-¿Bridgette?

-Lo siento. Tomaré esto, prestado.- tomó la bandeja de Sam y al ver enfrente a los hombre de limpieza de la ciudad con una gran manguera entre sus manos mojar las calles y un poste deseó que toda la suerte de Ladybug estuviese con ella. Lanzó la charola con todas sus fuerzas hacia adelante donde golpeó el poste y luego la manguera que escapó de las manos del trabajador y mojó con su potente chorro a la chica que cayó al suelo. Kagami se detuvo, estuvo a un par de segundos de atraparla y volteó a ver a Bridgette con ceño fruncido.

-¡Bien!- celebró Bridgette y se acercó para ver a la chica que yacía en el suelo. Esta se quejó pero al alzar la vista y ver a las dos chicas sabía que estaba en problemas.

La sentaron bruscamente en la banca de la plaza.

-¡Auch! ¡Cuidado! ¡Me pueden arruinar la cámara! Si es que no me la han arruinado.

-Tu cámara es lo que menos debería preocuparte.- siseó Kagami con clara amenaza y la chica se encogió en su asiento. Todos los demás llegaron pronto jadeando y sudando por el ejercicio.

-E-Esto no lo vuelvo a hacer... ¡jamás!- exclamó Claude y Allan casi parecía arrastrar los pies.

-En serio necesitan hacer más ejercicio…- murmuró Bridgette dándoles unos segundos para poder recuperarse y seguir con el interrogatorio. La chica se sintió intimidada cuando Aly avanzó.

-Ya está bien. ¿Quién eres y porque le tomas fotos a Félix?- la chica la miró ofendida.

-Que sepa no es delito tomar fotos.

-Lo es si la persona ha recibido un gato muerto empalado.- esta vez fue Sam que llegaba a por su bandeja.- ¿Es ella?

-Puede ser.- contestó Bridgette cruzándose de brazos y la chica los miró con grandes ojos.

-He-Hey. Esperen. ¿Gato, dicen? Creo que esto es un gran malentendido.- Sam se cruzó de brazos como Bridgette.

-Pues a cantar pajarillo. Que no tenemos tu tiempo.- la chica se dio cuenta que hablaban en serio y tomó aire antes de hablar con cuidado de lo que diría.

-Me llamo Violet. Voy a otro instituto. Al Rose Marie.

-Ese está algo lejos del nuestro.- interrumpió Claude y la chica solo asintió.

-Lo está. Me toma media hora en autobús llegar a su escuela.

-¿Lo haces por Félix?- preguntó Bridgette y la chica asintió.

-Sí y no. Soy parte de su club de fans. Tengo tarjeta de membresía. Pero no soy tan fanática.- Allegra torció la boca.

-No eres fan y dices tener una tarjeta de membresía, perdona la duda.

-¡Pero no soy fanática de él! Sino de su trabajo en la cámara.- dijo con resolución.- Me gustan sus fotos y el trabajo de su fotógrafo. Yo quiero ser fotógrafa cuando crezca. Por eso tengo mi cámara siempre en mano.- Aly volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¿Entonces por qué le tomas fotos si no eres su fan?

-Alguien del sitio me contactó hace tiempo y me dijo que si podía hacerle el favor. A cambio de una buena paga.- Kagami di un paso al frente.

-¿Quién?

-No sé su verdadero nombre. En el sitio se hacía llamar Cutiegirl65. Y luego dejó de hablarme en el sitio y le pasé mi mail. Me deja el dinero en mi taquilla todas las mañanas después de cada entrega y luego me pide tomar más fotos. Necesito el dinero, si no juro que no lo haría. ¿Pero dijeron algo de un gato muerto?- preguntó preocupada.- Yo tengo un gato... ¿Qué le pasó a ese gato?

-No quieres saberlo.- contestó Allan con dureza y la chica bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-Miren. Les pasaré su correo. Pero les juro que no tengo nada que ver. Incluso me alegro de ya no hacer esto. Esa chica siempre se quejaba que hacia un pésimo trabajo aunque me pedía más. Les diré todo lo que sepa aunque no es mucho.- Bridgette sonrió levemente y puso su mano en su hombro.

-Gracias Violet. Eres una muy buena persona.- la chica bajó la mirada asintiendo muy levemente, aún avergonzada por involucrarse en tal situación.

Félix estaba en la oficina de su padre, se veía furioso, incluso Natalie no parecía a gusto a su lado. Intentó que su voz saliera con normalidad antes de hablar.

-¿Me has llamado padre?

-Sí, Félix. Te llamé para comunicarte que ya no volverás a la escuela.- Félix sintió como si lo hubiese golpeado.

-No puedes hablar en serio.

-Por supuesto que sí. Volverás a tus clases privadas regulares empezando la próxima semana.

-Pero perderé el año.

-No lo harás. Podrás seguir al corriente desde aquí.

-No puedes. Deseo seguir en la escuela.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelva a pasar lo de esta tarde? No lo voy a permitir. Y tienes todo lo que necesitas aquí.

Mentira... Félix no tenía todo. Le faltaba lo más importante.

-No quiero dejar de ir a la escuela. ¡No por culpa de una loca fan!

-¡Suficiente!- su padre golpeó su escritorio y se levantó de su lugar.- Ni una palabra más sobre esto, Félix. No volverás y punto.- Félix quiso gritar, golpear y romper algo. Pero no podía, aun no. Y tragándose todo su enojo logró escupir las palabras.

-Sí, padre.- salió hacia su cuarto donde cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Todo se había ido al demonio, lo único que pudo salir bien fue deshacerse de la nota donde lo delataba como Chat Noir. Su identidad descubierta, esto ya no era obra de mala suerte, era una maldición.

Vio el cielo nocturno y apretó los puños mirando la luna llena iluminar la noche.

-Plagg...- el kwami no dijo nada. Se dejó absorber por el anillo porque su portador necesitaba con urgencia salir de allí…

Chat Noir corría, golpeaba, arañaba cada espectacular donde apareciera la imagen de Félix Agreste, el modelo, el perfecto hijo de Gabriel Agreste, el que todos gustaban por ser un Agreste. ¡Hasta Bridgette lo prefería a Chat Noir! Se sentía exhausto de repente. Y tras llegar a su destino, se preguntó por qué necesitaba el consuelo de esa persona. Aterrizó en el techo, tocó la puerta de la trampilla y en poco Bridgette se asomó con su pijama ya puesto.

-¿Chat Noir? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo solo... ¿puedo pasar?- hubo algo que hizo que Bridgette no se negara. Se veía demasiado vulnerable y triste.

-Pasa.- Chat entró y casi se arrepintió al ver el muro con varias de sus fotografías.- ¿Deseas algo? Tengo variedad de té y zumos.

-¿Por qué te gusta ese chico?- escupió con recelo mirando las fotografías.- ¿Es por su fama? ¿Su dinero? ¿O su apellido?- ella lo observó confundida.

-Chat no te entiendo.

-Solo... responde, ¿qué te gusta de ese niño de papi?- apretó sus labios formando una línea recta en estos y Bridgette suspiró resignada.

-Por ninguna de esas cosas. La fama o dinero no me atraen, ni mucho menos su apellido. Ven, ven gatito...- lo guió al diván para que se sentara.- Félix me gusta por... ser él.- ella río.- Pienso que es genial y muy inteligente, pero lo que me atrajo de él fue que tiene un buen corazón. Defiende a sus amigos a su manera, aunque lo oculta es alguien muy expresivo y se nota por los pequeños gestos que hace cuando lee. A veces sus ojos brillan como los de un niño cuando ve algo que le interesa y sin que nadie lo vea hace pequeños gestos para otros, como cuando Claudia le rompió una carta a mi amiga Rose para el príncipe Alí, Félix la apoyó para que le viera; o cuando Nathaniel perdió su lapicera, Félix le regaló una nueva porque la encontró en la basura por culpa de Claudia; Y conmigo… me ha ayudado algunas veces cuando meto la pata, y el primero gesto que hizo por mí… bien, solo diré que Félix es una persona brillante que busca ocultar ese gran brillo que tiene.- con cada palabra Chat la miraba cada vez más asombrado, ¿el brillante? Nunca se había considerado así, bueno, quizás como Chat Noir.- Aunque no le guste salir siempre encuentra un modo para estar con sus amigos. Creo que tiene un gran corazón y la sonrisa más bonita de todas.- Bridgette lo miró con un brillo de cariño en sus ojos.- Félix es la persona que yo, oh...-Chat la abrazó de repente y esta sonrió correspondiendo al abrazo.- ¿Has tenido un mal día?

-El peor...

-Mañana será otro día, Chat. Y verás que uno mejor.

Chat asintió. Contento por esas palabras y más decidido que nunca a no dejarse intimidar por esa loca acosadora. Volvería a la escuela de una forma u otra. No le daría esa satisfacción...

Bridgette barría las hojas frente al establecimiento esa mañana. Ya pasaban de las ocho y poco a poco los clientes habituales llegaban. A Bridgette le alegraba que fuera sábado, así esa psicópata no estaría cerca de Félix. Pero estaba realmente preocupada por él. Allan tenía razón, el señor Agreste podría sacarlo de la escuela si quisiera. Si lo hizo por un libro, ¿por qué no con esto?

Suspiró. Y de repente sintió un fuerte agarre en su hombro.

-Bridgette.- una voz masculina y siseante la llamó, y al girarse vio unos enormes ojos amarillos que brillaban con el sol.

-¡Un akuma! ¡Aaaah!- su escoba golpeó en la cara al extraño ser y este reaccionó quejándose de dolor y gritando.

-¡Soy yo boba!- Bridgette logró reconocer ese tono furioso de voz.

-¿Eh? ¿F-Félix?

Sintió que le daba algo. Estaba… cambiado. El perfecto cabello era una melena salvaje pero recogido de un lado con unos pasadores negros, tenía unas estilizadas y redondas gafas de tinte amarillo, una camiseta sin mangas negra y que se ajustaba a su estilizado cuerpo, unos jeans rotos, una chaqueta verde estilo militar gastada con un gorro con forro de pelo negro en las orillas que no tenía puesto y zapatillas deportivas. Ese aire punk y casual lo hacían ver tan... sacó su celular y tomó la foto para inmortalizar el momento.

-¿Por qué la foto?- reclamó el rubio.

-¡Te ves tan guapo! ¡Es la primera vez que te veo así! ¡Te pega ese estilo!- Félix se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Ya, gra...

-Te ves tan bien como Luka.- eso le molestó y su mano atrapó su rostro apretando sus mejillas.

-¿Quien luce como quién?- apretó sus mejillas haciendo que hiciera un gracioso gesto pero se detuvo cuando una anciana se acercó a ellos.

-Buenos días, Bridgette.

-Buenos días madame Luchell.- la mujer le dedicó una triste sonrisa y entró a la cafetería. Bridgette miró a la mujer donde por los ventanales veía a su tía atenderla.- El gato de ayer era suyo.- Félix la miró perplejo unos segundos y luego miró a la anciana.- Se llamaba Risueño, lo tenía desde que era un gatito. No lo reconocí hasta que ella vino ayer a preguntar si lo habían visto... No tuve valor de decirle lo que le pasó.- Félix tensó la mandíbula.

-Hiciste bien...

-Mis tíos piensan lo mismo. Creo que es preferible que crea que lo atropellaron.- Félix asintió sin apartar la vista de la anciana.

-La vamos a detener.- ella le sonrió pero Félix al verla de reojo supo que era una sonrisa triste, porque no vio el brillo característico de sus expresivos ojos…

-¡Me vas a matar de un disgusto!- le gritó Allan desde el teléfono mientras Félix y Bridgette caminaban hacia su destino. Félix hizo un gesto muy tipio de su padre de frotase el puente de la nariz y suspiró a lo bajo.- Nos ha llamado la asistente de tu padre y ese guardaespaldas tuyo no bromea cuando te busca. Casi me da un infarto cuando lo vi en mi casa.

-No seas dramático. ¿Lo has perdido?

-¡¿Y tú que crees?!- los gritos se escuchaban más fuertes y Bridgette aguantó la risa.

-Te deberé una muy grande Allan.

-¡Me deberás diez por esta! Tu padre está como una cabra.- colgó y Félix guardó su teléfono.

-Se nota que te quiere mucho.

-Allan puede ser algo explosivo, pero estoy acostumbrado.

-No Allan. Tu padre. Debe estar muerto de la preocupación, y eso quiere decir que te quiere demasiado.- Félix hizo un amago en su boca.

-Mmm... tal vez.- muchas veces dudaba de ello, pero momentos como este le hacían creer que esa fase fría y controladora quizás sea su forma de quererlo y protegerlo desde la muerte de su madre.

Notó que Bridgette lo observaba, con una amplia sonrisa como si adivinara sus pensamientos. Fijó su vista al frente ignorándola pero escuchando una pequeña risa. En poco llegaron al Campo de Marte donde sus amigos ya les esperaban. Incluyendo a Luka y Kagami que su presencia los dejó clavados en su sitio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Félix ignorando la reacción de sus amigos a su atuendo. La pregunta iba para Luka pero Kagami respondió.

-Obviamente para ayudarte. ¿No creerás que te dejaría después de lo ocurrido?- la cercanía de

Kagami casi la hace desear abalanzarse entre los dos pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

-Que buena amiga eres...- sonrió tensa y Kagami le sonrió altiva.

-No solo soy su amiga. ¿Cierto, Félix?- su mano se puso en el pecho de Félix y Bridgette estuvo a punto de jalarse las coletas furiosa de no ser por la mano de Luka en su hombro.

-Yo no podía dejar a mis amigos en apuros. Mucho menos a ti Bridgette, después de lo de ayer.- Bridgette lo miró embelesada y Félix gruñó a lo bajo al ver su reacción.

-Yo soy el acosado, no ella.

-Lo sé. Sin embargo, Bridgette también ha sido una víctima. No solo tú. Por cierto, me gusta tu nuevo estilo.- Félix abrió la boca pero Aly se le adelantó.

-Bueno chicos, menos cháchara. Vamos a casa de la moderadora de tu página. Vive en el Rue de Laos, no está lejos.- Félix pareció dudar, ¿por qué esa dirección se le hacía conocida?...

-¡Félix!- ahora recordaba. Wayhem le abrazó con fuerza y Félix le dio como pudo unas palmaditas en la espalda para que lo soltara y dejara respirar.

-Hola Wayhem. Me alegra verte.- el chico se separó, ya no vestía como él, o casi. La camisa tenia las mangas recogidas hasta los codos y el botón del cuello abierto, no tenía chaleco y usaba jeans grises y mocasines negros.- Me alegro ver que te han servido los consejos de moda que te di.

-Tenías razón. Me siento mucho más cómodo. ¡Pero mírate! ¡Te ves genial! ¿Vas a cambiar de estilo? ¿O es una nueva publicidad de la nueva temporada?

-Eh… es algo complicado.

-Hola Wayhem.- saludó Bridgette y este la saludó casi del mismo modo que a Félix pero ella no se quejó.

-¡Bridgette! Te ves muy bien. ¿Al fin has aceptado ser parte del club de fans?

-Lo siento. Soy fan independiente.

-Espera, espera.- interrumpió Aly.- ¿Tu eres Felicitifan01?

-El mismo. No sabían que eran amigos de Félix. ¿Pero por qué me han contactado? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- Félix esta vez respondió.

-Deja te explico...

En menos de diez minutos Wayhem los hacia pasar a su cuarto donde estaba el ordenador.

-¡Es horrible! ¡Asqueroso! ¡Una abominación! No puedo creer que haya gente así de enferma.- tecleó en su computadora y mostró un perfil.- Ella se hacía llamar Cutiegirl65 al principio era como todos los demás, relacionándose con temas sobre el trabajo de Félix, compartiendo fotos, experiencia o escribiendo historias.

-¿Historias?- preguntó Sam confundido. Bridgette asiente.

-Se llaman fanfics, algunos crean historias relacionadas con series, películas o personajes ficticios.- Félix sintió un escalofrío y Wayhem asintió.

-Ajá, pero poco a poco esta chica se volvió... perturbadora.

-¿Cómo es eso?- Aly se sentó a lado de Wayhem y este tecleaba ágilmente.

-Empezó con poemas algo extraños, luego inició temas más oscuros; después hizo un apartado de cómo hacerle un altar y luego sobre como secuestrar a Félix. Algunos se toman de broma esas cosas, pero terminé por expulsarla cuando me di cuenta lo perturbada que estaba. Cartas, dibujos, y hasta amenazó a varios usuarios que decían algo personal de Félix como haberlo visto o pedido un autógrafo. Hablé con otros moderadores y nos pusimos de acuerdo en excluirla de todos los foros.- Aly sin mirar a Wayhem preguntó.

-¿Tienes su dirección IP?

-Claro. Incluso puedo darte su número de teléfono y correo pero no sé si aún siga vigente.

-Dámelo. ¿Me permites tu computadora? ¿Dónde tienes lo que ha publicado?

-Actualmente se ha borrado casi todo pero debo tener un respaldo.- Bridgette sonreía al ver a Aly tan seria.

-Aly se ve tan profesional...- Allegra ríe a lo bajo.

-Sí, cuando está en su modo de reportera es imparable.- Allan sintió su pecho hincharse de orgullo y Félix sintió cierto alivio depositarse en su cuerpo.

-Bien. Con esto sabremos donde está. Claude, Sam y Allegra irán a la dirección del mapa que les estoy mandando, Allan y yo iremos donde supuestamente es su domicilio. Y Félix, siento decirlo pero debes esconderte por mientras.- Félix frunció el ceño molesto.

-Debes estar bromeando. Sé cuidarme solo.

-Quizás, pero ¿qué mejor guardaespaldas que estos tres?- dijo señalando a Bridgette, Kagami y a Luka. Bridgette vio de reojo a Kagami no muy contenta con la idea.

-Tal vez Félix tenga razón...

-Yo estoy de acuerdo en estar juntos.- dijo Luka mirando a Bridgette.- Así me sentiré tranquilo de que tú también estés bien.- Bridgette se había quedado muda dejando a Luka tomar su mano y Félix al verlos gruñó a lo bajo apretando los puños. Desde su escondite Plagg estaba seguro de escuchar a su portador rechinar los dientes.

Todos salieron de allí sin ver o notar a la chica que estaba apenas y escondida en la esquina. Claro, siempre era lo mismo, nadie, nadie la notaba. Ni siquiera en su casa. Pero estaba bien, porque eso le había permitido saber los secretos de todos. Y averiguar el mayor secreto mejor guardado de Paris, la identidad de Chat Noir. Vio a su Félix y le disgustó en sobremanera su vestimenta. Ese no era su estilo, ni siquiera se parecía a algo cercano a Chat Noir. Miró a Wayhem despedirlo y darle un efusivo abrazo. Maldito estúpido. Copiando el estilo de Félix que no le pegaba en lo más mínimo. Y esa chica, ¿quién era? Kagami, claro, apodada la reina de hielo. Estaba demasiado cerca de él. Ya le enseñaría, ¡le enseñaría a todos quien era! Seguro ya pronto sabrían quien era ella, así que ya no podía esperar en las sombras. Era hora de dar su última jugada y llevar a su amado con ella a las sombras...

Félix no estaba del mejor humor. Y eso se debía a que estaba ahora escondido en el interior del barco de la familia Couffaine cuando quería ir y detener a esa loca él mismo, su lado Chat Noir quería salir. Dentro del camarote de Luka, veía a este tocar unos acordes mientras Bridgette lo escuchaba con la mano en el corazón escuchando la melodía en su guitarra. Un piano iba mejor con Bridgette, estaba seguro. Kagami que había estado vagando por el lugar se sentó a su lado igual de aburrida que él.

-¿Molesto porque te pierdes de la acción?- Kagami podía leerlo tan bien que no lo iba a negar.

-Quería verla de frente y decirle varias cosas.- Kagami sonrió.

-A mi también me hubiera gustado. Pero si esa persona fue capaz de hacerle eso a un gato, mejor no pensar en lo que te habría pasado a ti.- eso hizo gruñir a Félix, no era débil, si bien podía con un akuma una chica psicótica no era rival para él.- Solo ten paciencia.- la mano de Kagami se posó sobre la de Félix, que no la apartó, pero al voltear a ver a Bridgette, esos ojos azules tan brillantes miraban hacia sus manos y ella desvió la mirada con expresión triste. Félix apartó la mano. No supo por qué pero sintió como si estuviese cometiendo algún acto de traición, y no solo por Ladybug.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!- todos se miraron entre sí y salieron del camarote. Al salir vieron por la cubierta a una chica completamente empapada y que inútilmente intentaba sacar una bicicleta del Sena.

-¡Espera un poco!- Bridgette y Luka fueron quienes salieron a ayudar a la chica a sacar su bicicleta del río.

-G-Gracias ¡achoo!

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Bridgette preocupada. La chica vestía una camiseta ancha de ciclista, unos shorts negros pegados y unas zapatillas deportivas. Su cabello rubio era una masa pegada a su cráneo.

-N-No lo estoy.- le castañeaban los dientes.- I-Iba en mi bici y alguien me ha empujado mientras corría... n-ni siquiera se paró a ver si estaba bien.

-A veces pasan corredores y como llevan cascos no se fijan ni que hacen.- dijo Luka que miraba la bicicleta con la rueda abollada y Bridgette sintió pena por la chica.

-¿Vives muy lejos? Podemos ayudarte a secarte un poco.

-G-Gracias...- la guiaron a barco, estaba helada y no paraba de temblar, Félix se acercó y le puso la chaqueta que tenía. Sabía por experiencia lo frío que podía ser el Sena.

-¿Podrías prestarle algo de tu hermana?- preguntó a Luka y este lo pensó.

-No sé si son de la misma talla pero veré si encuentro algo de Jule. Aunque si sabe que toqué sus cosas mata.

-Yo te ayudo.- se ofreció Bridgette amablemente. Kagami que veía a la chica entrecerró los ojos sin apartar la vista de esta claramente desconfiada…

-No me lo puedo creer.- Allegra vio el hotel de Le Grand Paris y Claude negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.

-Pero si lo piensas es la opción más lógica.- dijo Sam con el ceño fruncido. Pasaron al interior gracias a Allegra, cuya familia era una de las más ricas de Paris, por ello el guardia no les dijo nada. Fueron al ascensor y Allegra llamó a Aly.

-Aly, no te creerás donde estamos.

-Nosotros todavía no llegamos a nuestro destino, estamos en la esquina. ¿Dónde están?

-En el Grand Paris.

-¿Es broma? ¿La señal del teléfono los llevo allí? Hemos llegado a la casa que marca la dirección IP pero si Claudia está detrás de esto esta vez le dejaré los labios reventados y no hinchados.

-Has fila amiga.- al llegar a la habitación tocó a la puerta y la voz de Claudia se escuchó detrás de la fina puerta madera de caoba.

-¿Quién es?- abrió y observó con claro disgusto a sus compañeros.- ¿Que rayos hacen aquí?

-Venimos a verte y decirte cuanto te extraños.- la ironía de Claude hizo que Claudia profundizara el ceño fruncido.

-Muy gracioso. ¿Qué se puede esperar de un actor de quinta?- iba a cerrar pero Sam puso su pie antes de que lo hiciera

-Tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas y no nos iremos sin respuestas.

-¿Cómo te atreves? No estoy presentable.- dijo ante la bata de seda negra que tenía encima. Claude sonrió.

-Mira Claudia, ayúdanos y nos iremos lo más rápido posible. ¿No quieres que sea todo más fácil?

-¿Qué son? ¿Policía bueno y policía malo? No me hagan reír. Lárguense o llamaré a seguridad.- antes de que intentase cerrar Allegra fue quien empujó la puerta haciéndola trastabillar y cayendo al suelo sobre su trasero.

-Sí, él es el bueno y él el malo. Y yo soy la perra que como a no hables te vas a arrepentir por el resto de tu vida.- esta vez Claudia no dijo nada y Claude y Sam sintieron que su respeto por Allegra se duplicó al igual que su temor…

Aly tocó el timbre de la puerta y Allan negó ante la falta de respuesta.

-Déjalo ya Al. Seguro Claudia dio una dirección falsa.

-Solo quiero comprobar Nino.- su teléfono sonó y respondió.

-¿Allegra?

-Aly, ¿tienes el teléfono de nuestra acosadora? Necesito que llames ya que nuestra sospechosa número uno se niega a seguir hablando.

-Espera, Allan llamará...

Al mismo tiempo Félix estaba en la cubierta tomando aire fresco, empezaba a sentirse claustrofóbico con tanta gente abajo. Kagami miraba a la chica que caminaba como si viera el lugar deteniéndose con la guitarra que Luka había dejado.

-Dijiste que te caíste. ¿Caíste al Sena?- la chica le daba la espalda y asintió.

-Me empujaron y caí con mi bicicleta.

-¿En serio? Porque tus zapatillas no suenan mojadas.- la chica sonrió y Kagami la tomó del hombro para darle la vuelta.- Eres tú quien a...- la amenaza quedó incompleta. Kagami sintió un duro golpe que la hizo ver luces y luego oscuridad. La guitarra fue puesta en su lugar nuevamente y fue al compartimiento de Juleka que estaba en otro nivel…

El teléfono sonaba insistente y buscaron el sonido en la habitación.

-¡Lo encontré!- celebró Claude al tomar un pequeño bolso blanco de correa.- Ahora no puedes negar nada Claudia.- sacó el teléfono y Claudia frunció el ceño.

-Pues te equivocas Sherlock porque eso no es mío.

-¿Y de quién es entonces?- preguntó Sam ahora confundido…

Bridgette le pasaba algunas prendas a Luka.

-Creo que eso le quedará.

-Si mi hermana pregunta fuiste tú quien revolvió sus cajones. No quiero que llegue a pensar mal de mí.

-¿No sientes curiosidad por la ropa femenina?- bromeó mientras ordenaba todo.

-No si es de mi hermana o mi madre. Pero si estoy interesado en la ropa de alguien que conozco.- Bridgette se sonrojó.

-A-Ah, sí. Ya veo...- Luka se rió entre dientes por su reacción.

-Eres tan linda.

 **Click**

Se giraron y vieron la puerta cerrada.

-¿La cerro el viento?- preguntó Bridgette y Luka al abrir la puerta apenas y podía mover el picaporte.

-Nos han encerrado.

-¡¿Qué?!- intentaron golpear y forcejear la puerta que tenía una silla atorada imposibilitando abrir la puerta.- ¡Félix! ¡Kagami! ¡Alguien!...

Aly seguía al teléfono esperando respuesta de Allegra cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y al girarse Allan y Aly se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Que desean?

-¿Estas de broma?

-U-Usted es…

-Disculpa...- Félix se giró y vio a la chica con la chaqueta entre sus manos.- Tu amiga te está llamando. Dice que necesitas entrar.

-Ah, gracias.- ella se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar y este comenzó a bajar las escaleras…

-¿De quién es Claudia?- preguntó Allegra bruscamente y esta levantó su nariz con desdén.

-Esa bolsa de imitación solo puede ser de una persona...- Allegra abrió grande los ojos ante la obviedad.

-No puede ser…

Félix apenas y bajó el tercer escalón cuando sintió algo húmedo presionar su boca y nariz, con un aroma extraño y con toque dulce. Alguien lo apresó desde atrás y rápidamente su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Hasta que sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, pareciéndole escuchar la voz de Bridgette gritando su nombre muy lejos...

-¡¿Selina?!- exclamó Allegra…

-¿Señor Raincomprix?- Allan pronunció su nombre con un nudo en la garganta al mismo tiempo que Aly escuchaba la voz de Allegra…

Bridgette ignoró el sonido insistente de su tono de celular. Ahora la melodía de Laura Nightingale la estresaba más que hacerla bailar. Luka golpeó con su hombro y esta se movió un poco pero el músico se tocó el hombro adolorido.

-Esto es más fácil en las películas.

-A un lado.- ordenó Bridgette y Luka obedeció al ver su expresión determinada. Bridgette se colocó en posición y una poderosa patada abrió la puerta partiéndola por la mitad y tirando la silla de paso.

-¡Félix!- Bridgette salió y Luka también viendo la destrozada puerta con grandes ojos.

-Juleka me va a matar.

Bridgette corrió hacia las escaleras donde por accidente pisó unas gafas amarillas que reconoció y la chaqueta verde estaba en el suelo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al tiempo que Luka salía con una muy adolorida Kagami apoyada sobre él que tenía una muy fea herida en la cabeza.

-Félix... se lo ha llevado.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Lo sé, algo obvio, y algunos me lo dijeron pero después de estudiar un poco la actitud del personaje creo que con el siguiente capítulo lo entenderán mejor. Tmabién quisiera agregar que sobre el comentario del quiché del capítulo anterior, fue uno, con un pastel; dos, no fue directamente a mí sino a una muy cercana amiga; y tres… sí, atraparon a la loca que hizo eso y la expulsaron. Y bueno, ya el próximo es el final, y sin más qué decir…. UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	5. Locura total

**Hola a todos! He aquí el capítulo final, en serio me esmeré mucho y pues al final me ha gustado el resultado. Gracias a todos quienes han leído esta historia, dejen review pero nada de tomatazos por piedad. XD Y quisiera anunciar que así como la temporada 2 llegó a su final, que ¡OH CIELOS! Me ha encantado. Quiero decir que me tomaré unas pequeñas vacaciones. Tengo algunos proyectos personales y deseo darlo todo antes de terminar el año. Como sea haré algunos one-shots o two-shots dependiendo de mi inspiración. Y quiero anunciar que mi próxima historia larga será del tipo de sirenas y aparecerán mis OC´s! Y bueno, ya sin nada más qué decir aparte de que Thomas Astruc y compañía son geniales. UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 5.

Locura total.

Un olor a antiséptico y hierro le despertó. Sentía la cabeza dándole vueltas y una intensa luz lo cegó por un momento antes de poder adaptarse a esta y ver una lámpara colgante casi encima de su cabeza. Intentó moverse pero se dio cuenta que no podía, estaba acostado en una cama, sus brazos y piernas estaban atados a una base de metal. Su cabeza daba tantas vueltas que giró y vomitó. Ahora estaba atado, en un lugar desconocido, y con vomito sobre su hombro.

-Al fin despiertas.- giró su cabeza y cerró los ojos ante las nuevas luces que se encendieron y sintió asco por su vomito.

-¿Quien...?- su voz sonó como un graznido y al verle acercarse pudo al fin distinguir a la persona.- ¿Selina?

-Has vomitado. Espera, deja limpio.- sus ojos al fin empezaban a adaptarse y ella limpió su hombro y la cama con un paño húmedo.- Listo, debes estar hambriento. Te he traído algunas cosas.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Claudia tiene que ver en esto?- fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, pero la expresión amarga de Selina le dijo lo equivocado que estaba.

-Claudia no tiene nada que ver, pero estoy seguro que bien pudo haberle encantado hacerlo. ¿Agua?- Félix aceptó, para quitarse la horrible sensación amarga y pastosa de la boca.

-Entonces ¿qué hago aquí? ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Félix, piensa un poco. ¿No crees que es demasiado obvio? Pero quizás aun sigas mareado por el cloroformo así que te perdono.- Félix se tomó un momento para poder poner en orden sus ideas y responder.

-Tú eres quien ha mandado esos chocolates, la carta con sangre y el gato.

-Así es. ¡Soy tu admiradora numero 1!- exclamó con entusiasmo para sentarse a su lado en el hueco que dejaba su cuerpo en la cama.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué toda esa pantomima?

-Sencillo. Todo lo he hecho por ti mi amor, o quizás te guste más que te diga chaton.- Félix quiso estrangularla. Pero sintió que sus muñecas se lastimaron con el brusco movimiento y Selina se rió.- No, no, gato malo. No hagas eso.

-Hiciste lo de la carta a Claudia, lo de Bridgette en las escaleras y lo del quiché.

-Claudia se lo merecía. Siempre ha sido una perra conmigo y con todo mundo. Pero era una perra sarnosa cada vez que se te acercaba.- Félix ocultó la sorpresa de verla expresarse así.

-Bien, ¿pero Bridgette?

-Es una peste. Lo de los balines estuvo a punto de funcionar, incluso pedí permiso para salir al baño y adelantarme para esperarla. Pero ese chico Sam y su maldita suerte tuvieron que ver. Me hubiese gustado que se rompiera el cuello al caer.- Félix apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Por eso le mandaste eso después...

-También era un mensaje para ti. Para mostrarte lo nauseabunda que era su comida.

-No te entiendo. ¿Por qué yo?- la expresión de Selina se suavizó y sonrió.

-Porque tú sabias que existía.- ella comenzó a hablar mirando a un punto vacío de la habitación.- Siempre he sabido que Claudia me usaba. Ser su fiel sirvienta o "amiga" como ella dice es horrible. Un día decidí renunciar a esa horrible amistad, estaba decidida. Y fue que te conocí. Tú habías ido a visitar su hotel. Me tropecé con las cosas de Claudia y ella gritó furiosa, pero tú... me ayudaste. Me defendiste y Claudia no dijo nada. Fuiste tan amable que cuando te fuiste supe que solo podía volver a verte estando al lado de Claudia. Por eso seguí con ella, aunque la maldecía en silencio y de vez en cuando le hacía alguna que otra maldad. Pero valía la pena cada vez que te veía. Luego entraste en el instituto. Pude haber dejado a Claudia pero luego apareció Bridgette. Esa peste andante. Y como Claudia también la odiaba, podíamos hacerle lo que quisiéramos zafándonos de cualquier problema usando el nombre del alcalde.- ella se giró a verlo.- Y no pude más. Claudia, Bridgette, todas esas estúpidas que creen conocerte y ahora esa tal Kagami. Ella fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Y no iba a permitir que nadie te apartara de mi lado.- Félix intentó ver por su lado, una chica con baja autoestima, se aferra a lo que cree que la hace feliz aunque le lastime.

-Esto está mal. No puedes hacer esto.

-Claro que puedo.

-No. Esto no es correcto y lo sabes.

-¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Te entiendo mejor que nadie! Tú portas una máscara todo el tiempo. Estás harto de todas esas estúpidas que solo te quieren por tu fama. Estas cansado como yo, y ahora yo cuidaré de ti.- le dio un toque en su nariz con su dedo índice y se rió para luego levantarse.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas?

-No tardaré gatito, solo voy a preparar algunas cosas para los dos. No me extrañaras demasiado.- Félix vio que tomaba de una mesa de la esquina un trapo y lo mojaba con algo.

-Espera... ¡Selina!- el paño presionó de nuevo su nariz y boca y en poco volvía a quedarse dormido.

-Descansa querido.- dijo para darle un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se fue, Plagg salió de su escondite tras la cama y se puso sobre su portador.

-Vamos chico, reacciona.- comenzó a darle unas bofetadas como podía con sus pequeñas manos.- Debes despertar antes de que esa loca regrese.- pero Félix no reaccionó y Plagg suspiró frustrado.- ¡Ladybug! ¿Dónde estás cuando se te necesita?

Mientras tanto en el río Sena. Un paramedico vendaba la cabeza de Kagami. Esta no se quejó y la policía le estaba haciendo varias preguntas a Bridgette y Luka que respondieron de la forma más concisa posible. Al terminar, Bridgette se acercó a Kagami.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Me duele la cabeza. ¿Tu cómo crees?- contestó con acritud, a Bridgette le molestó la actitud de Kagami pero intentó ser lo más comprensiva posible.

-La policía ya tiene lo necesario. Se van a hacer cargo ahora.

-Te das cuentas que todo esto es tu culpa, ¿no? Sino hubieras dejado a esa chica entrar nada de esto estaría pasando.

-Alto ahi.- le paró Luka.- Ni siquiera se te ocurra culpar a Brid porque no es así. Además, también es mi barco. Yo la dejé entrar porque creímos que una persona necesitaba ayuda y era lo correcto.

-Y ahora esa psicópata tiene a Félix por hacer lo correcto.- Kagami vio su auto llegar a por ella y se levantó mirándolos con una mirada llena de resentimiento.- Si algo le pasa a Félix será su culpa y juro que me haré cargo de ustedes.- sin darles tiempo a decir algo, Kagami se alejó hacia donde su chofer le esperaba listo para llevarla a lo más probable que a un hospital privado. Cuando el auto se perdió de vista, Bridgette sintió el peso de las palabras de Kagami y Luka al verla decaída, junto con su mechón, puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-No es tu culpa. La única persona culpable es esa chica Selina.

-Pero si hubiera visto que era una trampa. Algo raro...- intentó poner las palabras correctas en su boca pero no podía.

-Nos engañó a todos, hasta a Félix le dio su chaqueta. Bridgette no te sientas mal. Estoy seguro que la policía y hasta Ladybug y Chat Noir lo encontraran.- Bridgette frunció el ceño y sus ojos mostraron un brillo lleno de determinación.

-Tienes razón. Debo irme Luka pero intentaré ayudar.

-Yo igual. Cuídate.- Bridgette asintió y fue hasta un callejón donde Tikki se asomó.

-Hora de actuar Tikki.

-Adelante Bridgette.- dijo Tikki con una determinación tan fuerte como la suya.

-¡Tikki Transfórmame!

Saliendo del callejón desde arriba, Ladybug corría y se columpiaba por las azoteas Paris. Y en el tray intentó contactar con Chat Noir.

-Chat Noir, te necesito...

 _-_ _ **Hola, ¿Ladybug?**_

-¡Chat Noir, no sabes cuánto me…!

- _ **¿Ya me extrañas bichito? Siento no contestar pero cuando deja el mensaje y te contestaré en un maullido**_.- suspiró frustrada.

-Juro que voy a hacer que cambies el mensaje de tu contestador, Chat, pero cuando escuches esto llámame.- colgó y llamó a otra persona que si podría contestar.

El señor Raincomprix estaba devastado, pero había dejado a los oficiales hacer su trabajo. Normalmente no se hubiese hecho un gran alboroto tan rápido pero al darse a conocer desde temprano que el heredero Agreste estaba perdido, se había dado una orden para su búsqueda. Aly ya había dado un vistazo al cuarto de Selina y tenía que admitir que Bridgette quedaba corta en su colección de fotos, pero no solo por la cantidad, sino porque la mayoría de estas no eran fotos de revistas, eran fotos tomadas desde ciertos ángulos sin que Félix se diera cuenta, o hasta fotografías manipuladas donde ella aparecía a lado de este, como la foto de grupo, esa en donde Claudia había dejado fuera a Juleka, no aparecía Claudia colgada de él, sino Selina que había usado el asombroso poder de la tecnología para ser ella quien estuviera a su lado. Bien, al menos no había recortado fotos con su cara y pegarlas, aunque no sabía si era menos perturbador al saber el tiempo que debió tomarle hacer todo repente su teléfono sonó en un número desconocido.

-¿Aló?

-Hola Aly, soy Ladybug.

-¡Ladybug! No sabes lo contenta que estoy de poder escucharte. Mi amigo Félix ha sido secuestrado y...

-Estoy enterada del asunto. Dile al capitán que espero verlo en su oficina en la comisaría y también necesitaré tu ayuda. Chat Noir y yo necesitamos más ojos en la vista si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Dalo por hecho Ladybug.- dijo Aly que luego miró a Allan que parecía tan dispuesto como ella a actuar.- Hora de llamar a los refuerzos.- en poco tiempo cada celular de sus compañeros de clase sonó, y no solo de ellos, al momento en que Wayhem tomó su teléfono, se puso manos a la obra contactando con otros moderadores y con cada fan de toda Paris.

Ladybug intentó contactar de nuevo con Chat Noir, pero el felino no estaba disponible.

- **…** _ **deja el mensaje y te contestaré en un maullido.**_

-Por favor Chat, si oyes este mensaje te necesito.

Le hacía falta el buen humor y los chistes malos de Chat Noir para aligerar la tensión que sentía, solo esperaba actuar antes de que pasara algo malo...

Plagg había visto el lugar, era como una especie de hospital abandonado. Genial, ¿acaso la loca no pudo escoger un restaurante?

-Vamos, Félix. Tienes que despertar antes de que esa loca llegue. Rayos, qué hambre tengo... espera. ¡Claro!- el kwami voló hacia el bolsillo del pantalón de dónde sacó un diminuto pedazo de queso.- Tenía pensado comerte luego pero la situación lo amerita.- se tragó el pedazo de una zampada y esperó hasta que al fin lo sintió llegar. Un eructo tan potente y oloroso que hizo que Félix abriera los ojos al sentir como el interior de sus fosas nasales se quemaban y sus ojos ardían.

-¡Maldición!

-¡Perfecto! Al fin despiertas.

-Plagg... apestas.- dijo aguantando una arcada.

-Bah, tus pies huelen peor. Así que menos charla y más transformación para salir de aquí.

-Cierto...- tosió y aguantó el asco que le provocó el aliento de Plagg y el cloroformo.

Pero aun en su mareo, pudo escuchar pasos.

-Escóndete y que no te vea.- Plagg asintió y se escondió de nuevo.

Félix giró su cabeza haciéndose el dormido, y unos segundos después escuchó la puerta abrirse. Escuchó una tenue risa y una mano enguantada le acarició su cabello. Esperaba que se fuera pero no fue así. La escuchó moverse por el lugar tarareando una melodía que no conocía en lo absoluto.

-Espero que venga pronto Ladybug. No sabes lo que le tengo preparado para ella, mi amor.- Félix se mordió la lengua. No podía dejar que ella supiera que estaba despierto, pero tenía curiosidad. ¿Qué tenía preparado Ladybug?

Ladybug llegó a la comisaria. Entró por la ventana a la oficina para no armar un revuelo al frente y allí encontró al capitán Raincomprix que revisaba un cajón.

-Estaba revisando que no me faltara nada. Selina tiene acceso a muchas cosas y no quisiera que hubiese usado algo para su beneficio. Tengo todo un inventario y si falta algo...- el hombre pareció atragantarse con sus palabras, hablando luego en un hilo de voz.- ¿Que hice mal? Era una niña buena, incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie. Incluso me dijo que era feliz como la amiga de la hija del alcalde. ¿Qué pudo pasar?

Ladybug pensó en todos los años que había estado en la escuela con Selina. Una chica común y que no participaba mucho en clase ni se juntaba con otros. Sino fuera porque estaba con Claudia, hubiese pasado desapercibida para la mayoría. No lo había pensado así. ¿Baja autoestima? Recordó su akumatización como Vanisher. Ella era en efecto alguien invisible para muchos. Pero ella no quería serlo y por ello era tan mala como Claudia, pudo haber tenido amigos y ser más agradable para no ser detestada e ignorada, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo. Hasta quienes deseaban pasar desapercibidos no podían o no querían. Le vino a la cabeza Nathaniel, él tenía a Alix y a Marc y deseaba destacar en sus comics, aunque muchas veces prefería ser ignorado para trabajar. Y Selina, tenía a Claudia, tratándola como una sirvienta, pero siendo parte de su crueldad y encontrando satisfacción al igual que ella.

Sacudió la cabeza. No era psicóloga peri sentía que Selina necesitaba urgentemente ayuda.

-No puedo decirle señor, pero ella necesita ayuda. Y es nuestro deber dársela antes de que ella haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir.- el hombre asintió y Ladybug tomó aire dándole unos segundos para calmarse.- Dígame, su hija ¿tiene un lugar donde le guste ir? ¿O sabe de algún lugar donde pudo haber ido o llamado su atención?

-Selina gusta de preguntarme sobre mi trabajo. Incluso la dejo ver las evidencias.

-¿Qué tipo de evidencias?

-Cosas que roban los criminales, nunca le he mostrado las armas...

 _Gracias a Dios._

Pensó con alivio.

-Papeles, llaves...- siguió enumerando el oficial.

-¿Llaves?

-De propiedades que cerramos por investigaciones por ser escenas de un crimen.

-¿Donde las guarda?

-Justo aquí.- abrió un cajón donde había al menos una decena de llaves.

-¿Tiene registro de cada una de ellas?

-Sí, tengo un buen número, diescisiete.- Ladybug las contó y si, había atinado al número inicial.

-Faltan cinco, ¿puede decirme de donde son?

-No tardaré ni tres minutos.

-Que sea menos que eso...

No lo dijo pero quiso decir "Antes de que suceda algo..."

Un fuerte olor a alcohol le obligó a girar su cabeza y toser un poco. Había estado fingiendo estar dormido pero al parecer Selina ya deseaba verlo despierto. La luz lo cegó nuevamente intentando verla y le tomó por sorpresa que ella le besara la mejilla.

-Hola dormilón. He salido un momento y traje algo especial.- parpadeó para adaptarse a la luz y lo que vio no le gustó.- ¿Te gusta?- llevaba un traje casi idéntico al de Ladybug. Con diferencia que no llevaba el cinturón de dijes y, quizás fuera demasiado detallista, pero sabía dónde estaba cada punto de ese precioso traje.

-¿Que pretendes?

-Sencillo. Quiero ser tu Ladybug.

-Eso es imposible y lo sabes.

-Tch, tch, tch.- dijo moviendo su dedo de un lado a otro en negación.- Eso no es del todo cierto. Ladybug es solo otra persona común tras la máscara. Una idiota. ¿Qué crees que no he visto cómo te desprecia? Paris entera sabe que ella rechaza tu amor, mon amour. Pero yo no. Y Chat Noir tendrá a una nueva Ladybug, ¿te imaginas la grrrandiosa pareja que seriamos? Tengo curiosidad de preguntarte cómo funcionan esos miraculous que tanto quiere Hawk Moth.- Félix se enfureció y movió con brusquedad sus manos.

-¡Vete al diablo!- Selina se asustó por el exabrupto pero luego lo observó ofendida.

-¡Es la verdad y lo sabes!

-¡Es mentira!

-¡No! Ella te desprecia, lo hace y frente a todos no importándole tus sentimientos. ¡Todo Paris lo sabe! ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir tras alguien que no te aprecia?!

-¡Tú no sabes nada! Somos un equipo ella y yo. ¿Y te crees que me importa que me rechace? Pues no. No me importa. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque la amo.- recibió un fuerte golpe que estuvo seguro le hizo sangre en el interior del labio.

-¡No seas un idiota! ¿Cómo puedes querer a esa estúpida?

-¿Te lo digo? Ella es hermosa, valiente, desinteresada, inteligente e ingeniosa. Y si bien me ha rechazado como tú dices ella nunca me ha negado su mano o una oportunidad de estar con ella. Y me cuida tanto como yo la cuido a ella. Así que ahí tienes. Esas son mis razones del porque la amo a ella y no a una desquiciada como tú. Solo puedo amar a Ladybug y a la chica detrás de esa máscara.- el labio de Selina tembló, estaba a punto de llorar, rabia y dolor se concentraban en sus ojos y luego fue a la mesa donde estaban varios medicamentos.

-Con que no me quieres, ¿no? ¿Prefieres a esa zorra antes que a mí? ¡Bien! ¡Bien gato idiota! Entonces voy a hacer que me quieras.- tomó una jeringa, unas pastillas y una botella de agua y se acercó a la cama nuevamente.- Dime algo, ¿te crees que estas atado a esa cama solo porque si? Oh, no gatito. Estas allí simple y llanamente por puro placer, nada más que placer.- Félix abrió los ojos sabiendo a que se refería. Se retorció. Al demonio con la espera. Iba a llamar a Plagg pero gritó de dolor al sentir la aguja clavarse en su brazo.- Esto te relajará. Y después de esto no podrás quitarme las manos de encima.- Félix sintió sus fuerzas empezar a menguar, un leve mareo. Le había dado un maldita droga pero no para dormirlo, ella lo quería despierto y dispuesto para lo siguiente.

 _Ladybug, por favor ven pronto..._

Ladybug miró una bodega, nada. Apretó ambos puños y llamó al capitán.

-¿Ha encontrado algo?

-Acabo de llegar.- Ladybug quiso gritar. Faltaban tres lugares y sentía que cada segundo perdido era un segundo en que Selina pudira hacer lo que quisiera, ¿qué tan loca puede estar? Tan loca como para… ¿matar? Y Chat Noir no respondía.

-Seguiré buscando, gracias.- colgó. Necesitaba decidirse, un antiguo taller o una clínica. El taller quedaba más cerca pero era más grande. Podría tomarse su tiempo. Apenas se disponía a saltar y su comunicador sonó con el número de Aly.

-¿Aly?

-¡Ladybug! Una chica nos acaba de contactar, dijo que vio a una chica con las características de Selina cerca de la rue de Tobiac.

-Gracias Aly. Me acabas de ayudar mucho.- al cortar la llamada revisó con su yoyo la calle y las dos ubicaciones faltantes aparecieron en su mapa.- Rue de Tobiac. La clínica está cerca, allí debe de estar.- lanzó su yoyo para columpiarse, pidiendo al cielo poder llegar antes de que algo malo pasara…

Sentía que iba a vomitar otra vez, pero tenía muy en claro que si no peleaba sería el fin. La sintió subirse encima de él y la miró con todo el odio que podía.

-Abre la boca Félix.- apretó los labios en clara negativa.- Dije, abre.- su mano intentó forzarlo apretando sus mejillas, pero él no lo haría, frustrada, Selina metió en su boca las píldoras con agua y clavó su pulgar donde antes había clavado la aguja. Él abrió la boca en un grito y ella pegó su boca a la suya pasando su contenido y luego cerrando su boca con sus manos.

Quiso vomitar. El sabor del medicamento y la bilis se mezclaron pero las arcadas lo estaban ahogando y no tuvo de otra que tragar para poder respirar. Selina rió como si fuese una niña y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Ahora te voy a demostrar cuanto me quieres.

-¿Q-Que me diste?

-Oh, no te preocupes. Solo algo para poder... animarte un poco. La primera droga poco a poco perderá su efecto para que pronto puedas divertirte.- empezó a sentirse raro, algo empezaba a cambiar. Se sentía más inquieto que antes y soltó un gruñido ante el movimiento de caderas que ella empezaba hacer sobre su... Abrió grande los ojos al darse cuenta de sus planes.

-¡Estas enferma!

-Claro, enferma por ti. Y quiero que seas el primero en darme una inyección.

-¡Estas completamente demente!

-Como si no lo disfrutaras, ooooh~ ya sabía que eras grande en muchas cosas.- Félix intentó zafarse, retorcer sus muñecas aunque sangraran pero no iba a consentir que esa psicópata lo violara, y aunque estuviera drogado iba a escapar.- Tranquilo gatito. Cuanto más lo disfrutes, menos querrás escapar.- su mano se movió por debajo de la camiseta, mostrando su bien trabajado cuerpo.- El trabajo de súper héroe te retribuye bien.- Félix gritó. Al demonio con la espera, iba a transformarse pero ya. Cuando vio sus manos acariciar el cierre de su pantalón mientras se relamía los labios. Un yoyo atrapó la mano de Selina.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- Félix sintió su corazón latir al ver a Ladybug en la puerta, o tres de ellas pero eso era por efecto de la droga.

Ladybug lanzó a Selina del otro lado de la habitación y esta emitió un quejido de dolor al chocar la dura pared. Fue con Félix, desatando una de sus manos y luego sus piernas.

-Ladybug...

-Te sacaré de aquí pronto Félix. No te preocupes.- este asintió y sin preverlo Selina apareció detrás de Ladybug y esta apenas y se agachó para no recibir el golpe de una jeringa. Selina corrió y Ladybug quiso seguirla pero primero debía ponerlo a salvo.

-Tranquilo. Te tengo.- terminó de desatarlo y con cuidado lo levantó. Félix apenas y podía mantenerse en pie.

-Espera. Tienes que ir a por ella.

-Pero tu...

-Estaré bien. No soy tan indefenso como crees.- Ladybug apretó los labios deseando contradecirlo pero era verdad que Selina podía ponerle difícil escapar con Félix.

-Voy a cerrar la puerta. Quédate aquí y espera a que la ayuda llegue.- Félix asintió y Ladybug fue a la puerta.

-Ladybug.- ella se detuvo y lo miró.- Ten cuidado. Está loca.- ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-No tardaré.- le guiñó el ojo y se fue cerrando la puerta. Félix se había sonrojado un poco pero reaccionó al tiempo que Plagg salía de su escondite tras la cama.

-Fiuu… por poco y esa loca te convierte en su juguete, estaba a punto de usar mi cataclismo en ella.

-Creo que me hubiese gustado verlo. Hora de transformarse.

-¿Estás seguro que puedes moverte? No tienes buena cara.

-Tengo que ayudarla. De una forma u otra.- intentó levantarse pero volvió a sentarse ante el horrible mareo.- Maldición...- Plagg lo miró preocupado y luego tomó una decisión.

-Como dije, te ves fatal. Creo que por esta vez deja que otro gato se haga cargo. Y mientras tanto pon esa cabeza tuya en orden y de paso hazte cargo de tu problemita de allí abajo.- Plagg se fue entre risas dejando a su portador confundido. O al menos los primeros segundos cuando vio que los pantalones de mezclilla apenas y disimulaban su problema.

Ladybug miró alrededor con cuidado de que Selina no le apareciera de repente. La clínica había sido abandonada hacia un mes por una escabrosa investigación. Solo había unas consultas, cuartos y bodegas, todo concentrado en ambos pisos de la propiedad. Le había parecido hacia unos momentos escuchar algo caer en el segundo piso, y al ir a ver vio un montón de instrumentos médicos en el suelo, entre ellos vio un bisturí. El que estuviese posiblemente armada le hacia las cosas más difíciles. No quería lastimarla, pero tampoco dejaría que se le acercase.

Revisó las puertas. Cerrada, cerrada, bingo. Una consulta abierta. Entró con cuidado y vio un montón de papeles regados por todo el suelo. A primera instancia no había nada, a excepción de un archivero abierto que era de donde seguro había sacado los papeles, una silla de ruedas y un escritorio. Con cuidado se acercó a este, rodeándolo con cuidado mirando que la silla cubría el hueco del escritorio. Pero había algo allí.

-Sal de ahí Selina. No puedes seguir con esto. Piensa en tu padre, él está muy preocupado por ti. Debes hacer lo correcto.- la figura en el hueco no se movió, así que lanzó su yoyo y retiró la silla solo para encontrarse con restos de un maniquí médico.

La puerta se cerró y escuchó el ruido de algo tintinear. Se había olvidado de las llaves.

-¿Quien diría que Hawk Moth no sería quien acabara contigo, Ladybug? Espero te guste la sorpresa que te he preparado.- Ladybug entonces se dio cuenta en algo, los papeles del suelo estaban húmedos, y un tenue olor a alcohol se hacía presente escondido entre el papel y el polvo.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido y reaccionó a tiempo saltando al ver como bajo la puerta aparecían las primeras llamas que se extendieron por el lugar. Aterrizó en el escritorio y vio el fuego rodearla.

-¡Ojala te quemes insecto! Así nos dejaras a mi gatito y a mí en paz.

-¡Aun no es tarde Selina!- intentó no toser.- ¡Puedo ayudarte!

-Si quieres ayudarme de-sa-pa-re-ce de nuestras vidas. Así las dos facetas de Félix serán mías. Adios Ladybrûlé*.

El aroma del humo y los papeles comenzaban a picarle los ojos y la nariz. El fuego estaba siendo implacable y necesitaba una forma de salir. Si tan solo Chat Noir estuviera allí...

-¡Ladybug!

-¿Qué...? ¿Quién es?

-¡Espera un poco! ¡Ya te saco!- en poco Ladybug vio la puerta oscurecerse y hacerse pedazos. Ella aprovechó para de un salto salir del cuarto en llamas que con el nuevo aire se avivaron hasta casi salir de la habitación

-¿Chat Noir?

-Casi.- el pequeño kwami se puso frente a ella y esta abrió la boca grande.

-¿Un kwami? El... ¿El kwami de Chat Noir ?

-Correcto. Y la historia es muy larga y compleja para explicártela ahora, hay que salir de aquí o nos volveremos carbón.

-Vamos, sígueme.- regresaron hacia donde estaba Félix y tocó la puerta.

-Félix, soy yo. Ladybug. Abre.- Félix abrió, aun mal por la droga pero ya podía ponerse de pie. Ladybug puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello para que se apoyara y pudiese salir. El techo y paredes de hormigón comenzaron a arder más deprisa. Aceleraron el paso, pronto el aire fresco golpeó sus caras al salir y Ladybug dejó a Félix en la acera de enfrente.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor! ¡Auxilio!- Ladybug vio en una ventana con barrotes a Selina. Al paarecer había caído en su propia trampa. Estaba dispuesta a entrar cuando Félix toma su mano.

-Es muy peligro, te cuidado.

-Lo sé. Pero alguien debe hacerlo.- se soltó y usó su yoyo para subir. Al llegar donde Selina, apenas y pudo pisar la saliente que tenía el muro y sentir el calor en su traje.- ¡Atrás!- usando el hilo de su yoyo, cortó los barrotes. Selina se aferró a Ladybug y al caer al suelo, cayó de rodillas, jadeante y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Un par de patrullas llegaron primero y a lo lejos el sonido de las sirenas se hizo presente. Plagg se había ido a esconder en la cercanía, mirando como el primer oficial en bajar de la patrulla era el padre de la loca.

-Selina. ¿Qué has hecho?- la chica al ver a su padre pareció comprender la gravedad de todo lo que había hecho. Gruesas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y gimoteos lastimosos salieron de sus labios.

-Yo... solo quería que alguien como él me quisiera.-el capitán cerró sus ojos y se hincó a lado de su hija.

-Vas a estar bien. Intentaremos que todo esté bien. Y tendrás la ayuda necesaria, hija.- de repente Selina lo miró ofendida y aterrada.

-No... No, no, no. ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!- Ladybug se acercó un poco pero mantuvo su distancia.

-Tienes que hacerlo. No estás bien y alguien pudo salir herido. Incluyéndote.

-¡Cállate! Me quieren encerrar en un manicomio. ¡Pero si lo hacen diré a todo mundo tu secreto!- gritó mirando a Félix que se tensó. Ladybug lo vio y luego a Selina que ahora la miraba a ella de forma burlona.- ¿Quieres saber porque el gato no vino a ayudarte hoy? La respuesta es simple. Porque allí lo tienes. ¡Félix Agreste es en realidad Chat Noir!- el capitán Raincomprix se quedó con la boca abierta y Ladybug sintió algo en la boca del estómago. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo al kwami y de repente algo tuvo sentido. Así que después del prolongado silencio las palabras salieron por si solas de su boca.

-Eso es mentira.- los tres vieron a Ladybug y esta vio a Selina que tenía un brillo de locura en sus ojos.- Chat no está aquí porque fue a una misión secreta fuera de Paris. Incluso si lo contacto ahora te contestará.

-Eso es mentira.

-No lo es. Te lo puedo probar.- Ladybug marcó poniendo el altavoz. Tras tres tonos una voz se hizo presente.

- _ **Hola, ¿Ladybug?**_

-Hola, Chat Noir.

 _ **-¿Ya me extrañas bichito?**_ \- quitó el altavoz y puso el aparato en su oreja.

-Solo llamaba para decirte que todo está bien y el rescate fue un éxito. Suerte con tu misión, Chat.- colgó y Selina negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que su boca temblaba.

-Mentirosa. ¡MENTIROSA! ¡ESO ES FALSO! ¡FALSO! ¡Yo le vi! ¡Es Félix! ¡Es él!

-Dudo que el joven Agreste guste de chistes de gatos y de echarse sobre su panza a ronronear.- las patrullas, bomberos y la ambulancia llegaron. Y el capitán Raincomprix, con todo el dolor de su corazón, sacó las esposas.

-Lo siento Selina, debes hacerte responsable de tus actos…

Momentos después, Félix fue recostado en una camilla para su traslado a un hospital privado. Vio a la gente y reporteros alrededor, a Selina dentro de la patrulla con una chaqueta sobre su cabeza y vio entre el gentío a sus amigos que intentaban en vano cruzar la barrera policial.

Se giró para ver a Ladybug que lo observaba detenidamente. Ella le sonrió y acortó la distancia entre ambos, ella pasó sus dedos por su frente, haciendo a un lado un mechón de cabello.

-Perdona Ladybug, pero debemos llevarlo al hospital.- dijo un paramédico y ella asintió.

-Solo un segundo.- se inclinó a él y en un susurro dijo.- Ya hablaremos luego de esto, recupérate.- un suave y delicado beso se posó sobre su mejilla y Félix fue subido a la ambulancia. Deseando decirle algo a esa dama de rojo, pero las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron y la sirena ahogó su débil voz...

Al abrir los ojos todo estaba demasiado oscuro.

Pero podía distinguir las roídas paredes y la suciedad del lugar fuese cual fuese.

-Al fin despiertas.- al girarse vio a una figura sentada en una esquina levantarse. Esta se acercó y Félix vio con horror a Selina... embarazada.

-¿Qué demonios?

-No digas malas palabras frente al bebé. O sino... ya sabes lo que te podría pasar.- retiró la sabana que le cubría y Félix vio con horror como sus piernas habían sido amputadas, su mano derecha apenas y conservaba el pulgar, el dedo medio y anular y la otra mano le faltaba el dedo índice. Sabrina tomó esa mano y puso unas pinzas atrapando su dedo medio.

-¡Alto! ¡Detente!

-Tienes que aprender a comportarte mi amor...

Félix despertó en la blanca cama de hospital. El cuarto sobriamente decorado y de paredes beige le hicieron ver que todo había sido una pesadilla. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y dos pares de ojos se vieron con sorpresa. Gabriel Agreste entró al cuarto y se acercó a la cama, los dos mirándose uno al otro hasta que el mayor se inclinó y abrazó a su hijo que se quedó pasmado por la acción.

-Creí que iba a perderte... como a tu madre.- Félix sintió deseos de llorar pero se tragó las lágrimas. Abrazó con fuerza a su padre no importándole si el vial de su brazo le estorbaba.

-Eh... Disculpen.- Félix al ver a la puerta vio a Allan y Bridgette seguidos de sus compañeros de clase. Bridgette se veía nerviosa.- Si gustan regresamos en unos minutos.

-¡Felix!- Allan fue sobre el rubio llorando y le abrazó con fuerza.- ¡Nunca me hagas esto! ¡Te juro que casi me da un infarto!

Todos tomaron aquello como una invitación para entrar y rodear la cama.

-Agreste, nos alegras que estés bien.- dijo Claude.

-Nos diste un buen susto.- dijo Sam.

-Si te preguntas por Claudia hicimos que no la dejaran entrar.- dijo Allegra y Aly siguió.

-No sabes cuánto lloró Allan por ti.- todos hablaban a la vez, dejándole regalos, flores y cartas. Luka que junto con Wayhem eran los únicos ajenos a su grupo de la escuela, le dejaron un disco de música y una pluma.

-Esto es para que escuches buena música. Te extrañaré en los ensayos pero espero verte pronto.

-Y esta pluma no es una pluma corriente. Es una para dar descargas, para tu seguridad. No se lo digas a nadie- por ultimo Bridgette depositó en su regazo una caja de macarrones de colores, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

-Nos alegra a todos que estés bien y a salvo.- Félix estaba asombrado por la respuesta de sus compañeros y con una sonrisa asintió.

-Gracias a todos...

-Wow. ¡Sabes sonreír!- dijo Kim que se ganó un codazo de Alix y todos se rieron. Gabriel Agreste pudo ver en su hijo una mirada de anhelo, que aunque fruncía el ceño, era obvio que disfrutaba de la compañía. Vio al extraño grupo mientras comenzaba a pensar en la mejor decisión para el futuro de su hijo. Sin ver cómo disimuladamente, un kwami negro salía del bolso de Bridgette y se ocultaba esperando poder pronto estar a solas con su portador…

Había pasado una semana desde lo acontecido. Y poco a poco la noticia de la temporada quedaría en el olvido cuando apareciera una nueva noticia o akuma. Bridgette agradecía que ningún akuma hubiese aparecido.

-¡Bridgette auxilio!- gritó Tikki que se asomó del bolso para respirar.

-¿Que ocurre Tikki?

-Bridgette, acabo de averiguar otra de las sorpresas de Plagg. ¡Cambió mis envoltorios de dulces por queso! Está apestando toda la bolsa.- Bridgette se rió, Plagg solo se había quedado una noche con ellas para regresar con su portador y le había dejado a Tikki quesos que la kwami había estado descubriendo a la mala.

-Tranquila Tikki. Pienso que es lindo.- dijo sacando los envoltorios donde antes había macarrones y ahora eran trozos de queso.

-No digo que lo haga de mala fe. Pero ¿por qué debe poner los quesos más apestosos?- Bridgette volvió a reír y cruzó la calle para ir a la escuela.

-Escuché que la internaron en un psiquiátrico...

-Yo que la mandaron a prisión.

Rodó los ojos fastidiada. Los rumores eran menos pero tardarían un poco en desaparecer.

-¿Cuándo piensas ir a verle?- preguntó Tikki y Bridgette bajó los hombros. Desde que dieron el alta a Félix no había vuelto a verlo.

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera estoy 100% segura que sea Chat y si así fuera... ¡lo rechace tantas veces! ¡Soy una persona horrible!- exclamó deseando golpearse. Tikki negó con la cabeza.

-Pero el también te ha rechazado como Bridgette. Así que no debes sentirte mal.

-¿Y si al final no me quiere a mi como Bridgette?

-Son jóvenes. Ustedes tienen un largo camino por delante y demasiadas experiencias que tener.

Y si él no sabe apreciarte entonces la persona correcta si fue afuera esperándote.- Bridgette asintió lentamente no gustándole mucho la idea. Cuando entró al instituto saludó a sus amigos.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Brid.- le saludó Aly.- ¿Te enteraste del nuevo proyecto de Claudia?- señaló a lo lejos a la hija del alcalde que estaba gritándole a una chica, pero la chica harta la dejó hablando sola.

-¿Qué hace?- Allegra se ríe a lo bajo y contesta.

-Está buscando el reemplazo de Selina, pero no hay nadie que la aguante cinco minutos.

-Claudia parece no entender que tuvo parte de responsabilidad en lo ocurrido.- comentó Claude cruzándose de brazos.- Después de todo si hubiese tratado mejor a "su amiga", seguro que Selina no hubiese hecho lo que hizo.

-Eso no lo puedes saber.- dijo Sam con total seriedad.- Selina podía ser tan cruel como Claudia si se lo proponía. Con o sin su consentimiento.

-Pero algo tuvo que ver.- respondió Claude y Bridgette suspiró.

-Eso es algo que no podremos saber con exactitud.- entonces nota que Allan miraba hacia la puerta. Con la misma expresión melancólica de Bridgette por no ver a Félix.- Allan... ya va a sonar la campana.- el moreno suspiró.

-Esperaba que viniera ya iniciada la semana. Es obvio que al final su viejo no le dejará venir.- Bridgette bajó la mirada.

-Eso no es del todo cierto.- dijo alguien a sus espaldas, los dos se voltearon y vieron a Félix que tenía un libro en mano.- Solo llegué más temprano que ustedes.

-¡Félix!- Allan se lanzó a abrazarle pero Félix se lo impidió poniendo su mano en su cara.

-Ya tuve suficiente con los abrazos que me diste en el hospital.

-Pero, ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver?

-Mi padre y yo pasamos un tiempo fuera de Paris. Fueron como una especie de vacaciones hasta que todo se calmara.

-Y nosotros preocupándonos.- dijo Claude con una sonrisa y todos se acercaron a abrazar a Félix o darle la bienvenida. Todos, excepto Bridgette. Ella quiso lanzarse en sus brazos, decirle lo mucho que le había extrañado pero... no quería ser una acosadora. Así que cuando Félix la miró, ella sonrió ahogando los deseos de llorar y decirle cuánto le quería y lo preocupada que había estado.

-Bienvenido, Félix. Te extrañamos…

Félix estaba molesto, y esta vez sabía por qué. Todo el día transcurrió de forma normal. Sus compañeros le dieron la bienvenida, Claudia se le fue encima jurando contra Selina, y después regresó a casa dejando un justificante para la clase de esgrima, cosa que molestó a Kagami y que del otro lado de la pantalla se lo estaba haciendo saber en ese instante.

-En verdad era innecesaria tu ausencia.

-Mi padre quiso comer conmigo. No iba a decirle que no.

-Puedes comer con él muchas otras veces.

No, claro que no. Desde lo ocurrido su padre le hacia compañía en la mesa más seguido y le había acompañado a la escuela. No hablaban mucho pero agradecía la compañía.

-Estaré allí sin falta en la próxima clase.

-Da igual. ¿Te sientes mejor? Disculpa no haberte visitado pero la contusión de mi cabeza preocupó a mi familia y no me dejaban hacer demasiado.

-Supe que estábamos en el mismo hospital.

-Lo sé. Y supe que muchos te visitaron. No era necesaria más compañía para agobiarte.- Félix asintió con una expresión seria.

-Ya debo dormir. Pero antes supe que culpaste a Bridgette y Luka de mi secuestro.

-Claro. Fue su culpa que esa loca te secuestrara. ¿Te lo dijo ella?

-No, fue Luka que fue a verme después de clases. Y te pido de favor que la próxima vez te disculpes con ellos como es debido.

-No dije nada inapropiado al momento.

-Lo hiciste. Te aprecio como rival y compañera Kagami, pero como amiga te queda mucho por aprender. Piensa en eso.- terminó la video llamada y miró el cielo nocturno de Paris con ceño fruncido.

-Plagg.

-Ya sé, ya sé. No me tienes que dar explicaciones. Ya sé a dónde vas picarón.

-Como si alguna vez te las diera.

Un brillo verde cubrió su cuerpo y antes de irse, Chat Noir fue a su escritorio donde abrió un cajón y tomó algo antes de salir por la ventana.

Llegó a su destino en la cafetería Dupain-Cheng, y al asomarse vio a Bridgette dibujar en su libreta de diseño. Fueron unos toques a su ventana lo que la hicieron levantar la vista y verle con sorpresa.

-¿Chat? ¿Q-Qué haces a estas horas por aquí?

-Debería preguntar qué haces despierta tan tarde princesa. Yo solo pasaba por el vecindario.- Chat vio el cuarto y se quedó clavado en su sitio. Las fotografías en la pared habian desaparecido.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Y las fotos y recortes de tu chico?

-Las quité.- dijo con simpleza para mostrarle una caja de zapatos.- Las puse aquí.- Chat sintió una puñalada en su pecho.

-Oh… ya veo.

-Sí, es que después de lo ocurrido he tomado la decisión de no ser, o parecer una fanática loca o una... acosadora.- Chat la vio poner la caja en su cajón.- No deseo que piense mal de mí. Y estoy segura que una distancia prudencial, o no lanzarme sobre él, será suficiente. Además, tengo fotos más importantes que unos simples recortes.- dijo mostrándole tres fotografías sobre el escritorio, la primera que se hicieron en el parque por Juleka y las otras dos con sus amigos.- Opino que estas tienen más significado. Yo le quiero, pero voy a hacer que se enamore de mí sin que piense que soy una fanática.- Chat pareció de repente contrariado, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y jugaba con sus garras de los dedos índices

-Quizás... no deberías quitar todas. Algunas mostraban... diseños muy buenos que te podrían ayudar.- Bridgette la miró sorprendida.- Como sea. Vengo como mensajero para darte algo especial.- del bolsillo de su traje sacó algo que Bridgette rápidamente reconoció.

-Esto es el boleto del cine… Pe-Pero la función ya pasó.

-Tu chico me lo ha dado para que te lo entregue. Es un nuevo boleto ya que reembolsó el de la función de este fin de semana al que no pudieron ir. Me dijo que desea poder ir con una buena amiga. Pero aquí entre nos, creo que extraña un... poco tus atenciones. No me hagas caso solo que pienso que no deberías cambiar tanto. Así como eres le gustas.- dijo rascándose su rubia melena nervioso.

-Fé-Félix...

-Uff, mira la hora.- le puso el boleto en su mano.- Debo irme. Nos vemos purrincesa. Este gato tiene mucho que hacer y tú también.- besó el dorso de su mano dedicándole una amplia sonrisa felina y salió por la ventana. Tikki que había estado escondida entre los almohadones de la cama, se asomó y Bridgette con el boleto en mano sonrió ampliamente con su mechón en forma de corazón y miró a Tikki que río a lo bajo.

Chat estaba sentado sobre la torre Eiffel, suspiró profundamente mirando la hermosa ciudad. Este sonreía, estaba feliz por alguna razón a la que no quería definir con Bridgette.

-Bon nuit, chaton.- este vio como Ladybug bajaba de una viga de arriba y caía a su lado.

-Ladybug...

-Me alegra verte recuperado.

-Ya... sobre lo ocurrido. Pues ya sabes quién soy y lamento mucho que todo esto…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones. No diré tu nombre mucho menos.

-¿No estás decepcionada?- preguntó dolido por la posibilidad.

-¿Por qué? Chat, siempre has sido una persona increíble y maravillosa. Solo estoy, ¿cómo decirlo? Impactada de que mi compañero parezca convertirse en un tipo de Jekyll y Hyde.- Chat casi quiso reírse por la referencia literaria y Ladybug se sentó a su lado.- Pero lo que me preocupa es si ¿podrías tolerar o querer a mi otra mitad?- Chat Noir se enderezó.

-¡Claro que...!

-Chat.- ella puso su índice sobre sus labios.- Deseo conocerte más. Soy capaz de aceptar al chico y centrado y al gato bromista y valiente. Por eso, piénsalo bien... Si mi otra mitad fuera diferente, ¿intentarías conocerla y aceptarla?- Chat observó sus expresivos ojos azules brillar varios sentimientos mezclados, desde anhelo hasta miedo. Este entendió que aquel momento lo decidiría todo en su futuro.

-Intentaría conocer a la chica tras la máscara y aceptarla. Y si algo pasara, no quiero que eso arruine nuestra amistad.- Ladybug asintió y de un compartimiento de su cinturón de dijes le mostró el boleto de cine. Los ojos de Chat se abrieron grandes y vieron a Ladybug con la boca abierta.

-¿Aun deseas que vaya contigo?- Chat la miró con detenimiento, como si la viera por primera vez. Y tras unos segundos empezó a reír.

-No puedo creer tal ironía.- vio el boleto aun extendido y tomó la mano de su compañera para hacerla retroceder.- Sí, quiero.- Ladybug sonrió y ambos sintieron un enorme alivio sin percatarse que juntaron sus frente hasta que sintieron el toque del otro y sonrieron.

-Entonces... ¿deberé acostumbrarme a los chistes de gatos?

-Y yo a tu habitual torpeza.

-Y no te molesta que siga teniendo fotos tuyas.

-Voy a escogerlas yo. Y serán pocas.

-No quiero parecer una fan.

-No lo eres. Tú eres especial mi lady. Y solo te permito a ti ser mi fan...

-No tú acosadora.

-Esa es una fea palabra.- ambos se rieron y ninguno supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron asi. Solo que esa noche era el inicio de algo nuevo en sus vidas.

Meses después…

Selina veía a todos los demás pacientes del área psiquiátrica con la mirada perdida. Había aprendido a ignorarlos como ellos la ignoraba a ella. Nada nuevo a excepción que los enfermeros y médicos estaban muy atentos a lo que hacía cada paciente. Y en el área de descanso ella se sentía cansada y como si hubiese envejecido treinta años en aquel lugar.

-Selina.- la doctora se acercó a ella.- Tu padre y tu hermana Sabrina vendrán este próximo fin de semana. ¿No quieres verlos?

-No.- contestó de forma seca. Su padre siempre la miraba con lastima y su hermana menor, que había decidido cambiar su escuela privada por una pública para estar con su padre, siempre parecía nerviosa como un ratón asustado, y detestaba eso. Era como verse a sí misma.

Detestaba ese lugar. No estaba loca. Y había dicho la verdad de Félix Agreste pero nadie, absolutamente nadie le creyó. Nadie…

-Bien. Programaremos la visita cuando te sientas mejor.- Selina no respondió y se quedó viendo a la doctora irse a hablar con otro doctor que tomaba notas. De repente una de las pacientes que cambiaba el televisor se detuvo a ver a la reportera y comentarista Nadja Chamack, alegando en voz baja algo sobre salir en televisión.

 _ **Y ahora vamos a las noticias sociales. Hace poco se vio al joven Félix Agreste, modelo estrella e hijo de Gabriel Agreste, en el evento de moda de Praga, con una joven que según en palabras del propio señor Agreste, es su futura aprendiz y discípula y una jovencita correcta para su hijo. La joven de nombre Bridgette Dupain-Cheng no quiso dar comentario alguno ya que la pareja fue captada en medio de una cita en donde ambos se veían felices mientras paseaban por la ciudad...**_

La mirada de Selina estaba perdida en las imágenes. Félix estaba con Bridgette saliendo de un teatro y ambos se veían como una preciosa pareja de enamorados.

 _Solo puedo amar a Ladybug y a la chica detrás de esa máscara._

Las palabras de Félix se escucharon en su cabeza.

 _Solo puedo amar a Ladybug y a la chica detrás de esa máscara._

Miró la imagen viendo a la pareja, viendo a Bridgette Dupain-Cheng sonreír mientras Félix la rodeaba con su brazo. Una especie de risa empezaba a salir como soplos de sus labios.

 _Solo puedo amar a Ladybug y a la chica detrás de esa máscara._

Emitió una fuerte carcajada, algunos pacientes la miraron confundidos, curiosos, asustados o simplemente la ignoraban. Todo el personal la miró y los enfermeros se acercaron a controlarla pero Selina se movió antes de que la atraparan.

-¡Selina!- le llamó la doctora pero la joven la miró una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro.

-¿Quién? Yo no soy Selina. Me llamo Bridgette. ¡Yo soy Bridgette Dupain-Cheng!- corrió y arrebató a un hombre el yoyo con el que jugaba de entre sus manos para su terapia.- ¡Yo soy Bridgette Dupain-Cheng!

Corrió rápidamente hasta hacia el pasillo, siendo seguida por los guardias, directamente a una ventana sin barrotes. Lanzó el yoyo como si esperase que este se sujetara a algo pero solo cayó flojo cuando ella traspasó la ventana del tercer piso sin sentir los cortes del cristal en su piel.

-¡Yo soy Ladybug!- gritó antes de caer al pavimento. Llevándose consigo el mayor secreto de todo Paris.

Fin.

 ***Brûlé: quemado**


End file.
